Sea
by BookDragon2002
Summary: America gets enrolled in a pretty awesome boarding school. But there's one problem, it's by the coast. Will she be able to hide her secret and her past from her friends or will their suspicions make her spill. But if they do find out will they even want her around anymore? And will America be able to protect herself and her friends from the evil beneath the sea? Selection AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

 _Hey guys, this is my very first FanFic, and I'm so excited! Yay! All I ask is that you respect my story and if you don't like it then don't read it. It's that easy. And of course all characters belong to the amazing Kiera Cass. Mwah I love her. And without further ado, my story. Enjoy!_

* * *

America POV

I stood outside of Illea prep. A boarding school for either people with behavioral issues, absolute genius's or rich kids. Me, I got a scholarship in music. The most prestigious school in all of America wanted me, trust me I can't believe it either.

I took my suitcase out of the trunk of the cab and paid the cabbie. Then I walked up the marble stairs to began my sophomore year. The school was huge and designed to almost to look like a palace, but of course not as big. As I reached the top of the stairs I looked up at the large oak doors, and pushed them open. I stepped inside and looked around. The main hall was beautiful, with windows lining either side of the staircase right across from the doors. Lush red carpet lined the hallways and the staircase, and paintings of all sorts of things up on the walls.

As I turned admiring the schools interior the door slammed shut behind me. I jumped up out of my skin and mumbled to myself. "Great job America. You haven't been here 10 seconds and you've already woken anyone within a five mile radius, at 8am on a Saturday."

"Miss Singer, I presume?" I spun on my heel to see a women standing at the top of the staircase. She wore a sharp black suit with a pencil skirt. He hair was tied up in bun that looked tight enough to stretch her skin to the breaking point.

"Y-yes ma'am." I knew she meant business by the way she walked and looked at me. She handed me a folder and a pair of clothes she was holding, that I didn't notice till now.

"Come with me." And she started walking back up the stairs without looking back to see if I was following. I quickly gathered my stuff, which was nothing more than a suitcase and a duffel bag, and followed her. For a women in high, and I mean very high, heels she moved fast.

"Welcome to Illea Prep. I am Miss Silvia, your guidance counselor. The folder I have given you contains your schedule, locker number and combination, dorm number and a key, and a map of the school. The clothes I gave you will be your uniform it is required wear it during all class hours, and you will begin classes on Monday. You may be a bit behind considering you came later in the school year, but I'm sure you will be fine." She stopped in front of door. We were in a hallway with doors on either side identical to the one we were in front of, but all with different numbers. "This is your dorm room. As any other student you will share with two other girls. I hope you enjoy your stay here, and if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." She smiled a tight smile and walked away back in the direction we came.

"Uh, thank you!" I called back to her. She continued walking as if she didn't hear me.

I sighed and turned to look at the door. Room 215 was posted on the center of the door, it too was made of oak wood.

"What is with this school and oak." I whispered to myself. I opened the folder Silvia had given me and took the key out of the pocket. Once the door was unlocked I opened it mindful of the girls that might be sleeping inside.

"Whoa," I stood in astonishment at the doorway, "this is not a dorm room. More like a mini mansion." The entire right side of the room was a kitchen it had already been decorated with chairs and a table, with some pictures here and there, but it looked unused. On the other side was a living room. It had a red couch and a flatscreen tv over a fireplace. Right across from me there were three doors lined up each had a name on the front. I walked up to the center door and read the name.

 _America_

 _Singer_

"Guess this is my room." I looked at the doors beside me and read the names. "Marlee Tames, and Celeste Newsome. Huh, I hope they're nice or at least decent."

I opened the door to my room, and looked around. There was a queen size bed in the center with a dark blue canopy, sheets and blanket. To the left wall there was a vanity and to the right a dresser. Beside the bed there was a nightstand and lamp on it. On the other side of the bed was a door I assumed was the bathroom.

I checked the clock on the nightstand and it read 8:15am. _Better unpack, I guess._ I unpacked my bags and put everything in the dresser, when something and the bottom of my duffel bag caught my eye.

"What the…" I looked in and saw a very old book almost 500 years old. I shoved it back in my bag and stuffed it under the bed, determined to forget it was there. "I am so going to kill you when I get home May."

I sat on the bed and looked at the clock again. 8:30am. _Might as well look around while everyone is still asleep._ I got up and quietly walked out the door. I stood in the hallway for a second and began to wander. I didn't know where I was going or for how long I walked, actually, all I know is that I ended up in the gardens. I continued walking through them, and got lost in my own thoughts. I missed the family I left behind but I knew I had to for our own safety it was best I left. I couldn't put them in any more danger than they were already in, and I was glad they understood that. Tears started to form in my eyes as I thought about them. I wiped them before they could fall and looked up.

"Damn it, I'm lost." I was in the middle of a forest. I have no idea how I got there and I forgot the map back in my room, not to mention the key too. I sighed and turned around ready to hopefully walk back the way I came, when I heard a laugh.

Maxon POV

I laughed so hard I fell over. Carter stop there clutching his nose while the rest of us died with laughter.

"Quit laughing, it's not funny. You try getting attacked by a squirrel. I swear they're deadly creatures." We just kept on laughing, we were about to calm down when Aspen's nose started spewing Orange Juice, and we went at it again.

"You are on the football team, and you let a squirrel defeat you in tug of war!" I gasped out.

"Poor Carter you lost your pie and your dignity!" Celeste said, a big grin on her face. Carter simply glared at her.

"Come on let me see." Marlee had gotten up to tend to her boyfriends needs. "You'll be fine all it did was scratch you." She kissed him and let go of his face.

"Hey, so when do you guys have to be back to meet your new roomie?" Aspen asked having cleaned up his nose and lied back down.

"Umm, we're gonna meet her at 8:00, which is…" Celeste looked her at phone and jumped up, "WAS AN HOUR AGO! Come on Marlee!" We all gathered up the picnic we were having, and made a sprint for the school. We went at least ten yards before I slammed face first into something or someone more like it. I dropped the basket and caught the person by the waist before they fell and they wrapped their arms around my neck. I looked at who I crashed into and was met with the most piercing blue eyes I had ever seen that knocked the breath out of me. For a moment I panicked, thinking her head was on fire when I realized her hair was just red, like a fire red, every strand was a different shade. I don't know how long we were staring at each other before I finally lifted her up and let go.

I cleared my throat and asked if she was okay. "Are you alright, I honestly didn't mean to crash into you like that."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She moved her hair out of her face and nodded, but she still looked a bit frazzled.

"Are you-" but I never finished my sentence because the guys had turned back around when realizing I wasn't there.

"There you are, you just like disappeared. Come on Maxon we have to-" Marlee reached for my arm to drag me away when she noticed the girl beside me. "Oh, hi." She looked from me to the girl and back again. She looked at the girl closely before saying, "I haven't seen you around here? Are you new?" The girl was about to answer when Marlee and Celeste gasped at the same time.

"YOU'RE THE NEW GIRL!" Then both of them started speaking at the same time in frantic apologies.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let the girl speak will ya." Aspen said raising his hands in the air and motioning to her.

"Thank you," She smiled at Aspen, I felt something in my chest that I couldn't identify. Whatever it's probably nothing. "Yes I'm new, my name's America."

I don't why, but I liked her name a lot and I liked this girl even though I knew absolutely nothing about her. "Okay, America, how'd you end up in the middle of the school yard?"

"Yard?! You're kidding right? I mean this place is huge how far are we, from the school I mean?"

"About a mile, mile and a half, give or take a couple meters." Carter replied tilting his head from side to side.

"See, not a school yard." She said gesturing to woods around us.

"Okay so it's pretty big but that still doesn't explain why or how you got here." I raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed slightly seemingly to recall how she got here.

"Well I uh, kinda started wandering around a got outside. I guess I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't pay attention to where I was going. So now I'm here." She threw her hands up and let them fall. "And I have no idea how to get back."

"We can totally help, we are roomies after all. Oh we're gonna be the best of friends I know it. We could go shopping every Sunday, btw's we always go into town on Sunday's. Argh this is going to awesome!" Marlee jumped up and down clapping her hands already excited.

"Um I'd love that if I kinda knew your names first, that might be useful." America said shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Ah how rude of us, I'm Celeste, that's Marlee, Carter Marlee's boyfriend, Aspen Lucy's boyfriend, you might not see much of her, she loves making clothing, locks herself up in her room with Anne and Mary all the time. And the guy standing next to you is Maxon. I can't believe we made you tell us your name and didn't tell you ours. Sorry about that."

Just then we all saw a flash of light and a loud clap of thunder. And America's face instantly paled in immense fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 _So, thank to everyone who gave my story a chance. And shout out Disneygirl15 to being the first person to comment on my story. Thank you darling. And one more thing my story is rated T just to be safe I could've been rated lower I guess but I didn't want to risk it. One more thing I will most likely do Maxon and America POVs in all the chapters so be prepared for that. Anyways all credit to characters goes to Kiera Cass, and that's it enjoy. **PLEASE READ A/N AT THE END! IMPORTANT!**_

* * *

 **America POV**

I immediately started panicking, a million things running through my mind. _I can't get wet they can't know I only just met these people. How do I know if I can trust them, what if they do what he tried to do. No no no no no. I need to get out of here somewhere they rain won't touch me._

"Uh, guys which ways the school, we should probably be heading back right now." I was panicking I knew it, I just hoped the others couldn't see it.

"Ugh my hair can't get wet it'll be totally ruined come let's go." Celeste covered her hair with the blanket they were using, and we all made a sprint for the school.

I ran as fast as could without being suspicious. Come on come on almost there. Running wasn't my best friend, although I was supposed to have a better stamina than everyone else. We were almost at the school when another clap of thunder followed by rain came sprinkling down on us. I lifted my hand up slightly and spread my fingers as I ran even faster blocking the little droplets from touching me.

 _Almost there_. I panted as I ran faster than I ever thought I could. I reached the school in record time and dove under the canopy just as the water came pouring down. The others weren't as lucky as me though, and came seconds after the rain.

"Damn girl, who knew you could run." Carter panted bending over, his hands on his knees.

"Yeah, next time go slower. Just a little bit." Aspen had fallen to the floor and was gasping for air.

"Sorry, guess I got a little carried away." I said sheepishly. They were dripping water and I stood as far back as possible without them being suspicious of me.

Once everyone had caught their breath we bid each other goodbye and headed down opposite hallways. Maxon, Carter, and Aspen to the boys dorm and me, Marlee, and Celeste to the girls dorm.

"I am in major need of a bath right now." I stretched while walking towards my room.

"Totally. Hey say we meet up in, what, two hours and we'll give you a tour of the school. K?" Marlee said in front of her door.

"Sure, thanks. I'll see you later." I walked into my room and closed the door their goodbyes right behind me.

I sighed, "That was way to close. I've got to be more careful."

I drew myself a bath full with bubbles and small pieces of seaweed. _Perfect_ , then I slipped in. In a moment a tingling sensation was felt all over my body and my legs went from feet to fins and strands of my hair turned gold.

"I better be quick before someone comes in looking for me. The last thing I need right now is to find a cover up for why I have a tail and not legs."

I soaked for who knows how long until I let the water drain from the bath and, with some difficulty, pulled myself out. I moved my hand over my tail and slowly closed it into a fist. As I did so the water on my tail began to evaporate and the same sensation overcame me as my legs changed back.

I went into my room and found a pair of clothing. A white button down top and blue green skirt with boots.

"For a girl who doesn't like shopping I think I did pretty well." I posed in front of the mirror as the strangest thing came mind, _I wonder if Maxon will like it. Wait, why do I care what he thinks I just met him. Whatever it's most likely nothing._

A knock on my door broke me from my reverie.

"Come in!" I called.

Marlee walked in her hair still wet and in a bun. "Come on it's almost time for lunch."

"Coming." We all walked down to the cafeteria together, in comfortable silence.

"It's way too quiet here, and empty." Celeste looked around. It was empty.

Just then we heard the sound of papers flying and laughter coming down the hallway.

"What…" I started walking towards the sound to see a herd of people surrounding four girls, and it looked like the main attraction was the blond who was on the floor picking up scattered sheets of paper.

"Aw you want to be a designer, how cute." The brunette sneered, laughing.

Without thinking I acted and walked over to blond. She was in tears kneeling still trying to pick up her papers quickly.

I kneeled down next to her. "Hey are you okay." I tried to sooth her. She seemed about to burst out sobbing, and she was already crying.

The brunette laughed, and everyone laughed with her. "And what are you doing over there red."

"What's it to someone like you?" I stood up my blood boiling at how rude this chick was.

"Oh honey you don't know who you're dealing with. Wait let me guess you're the new girl everyone's talking about. Oh how sweet let me guess, you're gonna be nice and kind to everyone especially little Lucy over here." She pointed to the girl, Lucy.

"No you're wrong about that. I'm not exactly nice to bitches like yourself." She glared at me as everyone started oohing.

She scoffed, "You don't want to cross me, red, or I swear you'll regret it." She stepped closer to me.

I was about to respond when someone else beat me to it. "I don't think so Kriss." Maxon, Aspen and Carter had showed and everyone had made sort of a path for them.

"Maxy! Oh thank God. This girl, she tried to insult me, she was making fun of me, oh Maxy make her say she's sorry please!" She had thrown herself at Maxon and was gripping onto his chest.

I felt the air around me heat up and heard a faint sizzling. I knew I had to calm down before something caught fire, preferably the girl, Kriss was her name.

Aspen had knelt down beside Lucy and was talking to her.

I whispered to him, "Who is this bitch."

He stifled a laugh. "Kriss Ambers, aka queen of bitches. She thinks she runs the school, and is absolutely, desperately, totally, helplessly-"

"Ok I get it enough with, the synonyms." I looked back at her still clinging to Maxon and whining.

"In love with Maxon. So yeah stay away from her."

"Definitely."

"Get off me Kriss!" Maxon pushed her off as I walked over. "How many times do I have to tell we weren't dating, we aren't dating, nor will I ever in my life date you! And keep away from my friends, got it!"

"But-" She pouted and widened her eyes, I almost threw up.

"I think he wants you to leave." I crossed my arms and stared her down, refusing to look away. "Just a hunch."

If looks could kill, I'd be nothing but dust with the way she looked at me.

"This is none of your concern red." She slowly walked towards me, her hand in a fist by her shoulder.

"Wow, someone give her a prize, she figured out my hair was red. Ok ok next question, why are you such an ass to people." I spoke to her in a baby voice and put my hands together like teacher asking a four year old which color blue was on the board.

Everyone began laughing hysterically, some even fell to the floor. I looked over my shoulder to Lucy and Aspen with two other girls who I assumed were Mary and Anne. When I turned back around I was met with a sickening crack against my face. I put my hand up to my cheek with tears stinging my eyes from the slap.

Everyone got silent, and just then I got mad. "You made a big mistake Kriss. And I will make sure you regret messing with me or anyone for that matter." I had walked very close to her and spoke in low harsh whisper. Just to give a bit more of a scare I let my eyes flash gold for less than a second. I knew she saw because her face paled slightly.

But she still held strong. "Your on red."

I smiled and walked away in the other direction, which I hoped was the way to the cafeteria.

I walked for at least two seconds before the guys caught up to me asking what I did to scare Kriss so much.

"I just told her who's boss that's all. No come let's eat, I'm starving."

 **Maxon POV**

I didn't know what America said to Kriss but I could've sworn her eyes turned gold for just a second. But when she didn't mention it I began to think that it was just my imagination.

We got to the cafeteria after everyone else, even though I don't know how. Most of the school was at the little demonstration.

We got our lunches and sat down, and started making plans for tomorrow.

"We could go to the beach." Celeste asked popping a fry in her mouth.

"NO!" Me and America both screamed it at the same time, and some people at neighboring tables looked at us.

"Um, maybe the beach isn't such a good idea, you see I'm allergic to salt water, so uh I can't be around it, I get hives and a rash all over my body. I-it's really bad." She was lying I don't know how or why really but, I could tell she was. Although the others didn't seem to notice.

"Aw, well that's ok, we could go into town instead, and hit the mall. This café called Illea's treats, ugh their strawberry tarts are to die for. Carter's mom owns the shop." Marlee pointed at Carter and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah my mum makes pretty good pastries." Carter grinned in pride at recognition.

"That sounds like fun, but, um, I didn't bring any money with me. And I don't want you guys to have to pay for everything." Americas cheeks flushed pink. _She's cute when she blushes. Stop, she probably doesn't even like me, wait do I even like her, yeah as a friend. Yep that's right just a friend._ For some reason the thought saddened me.

"So what classes do you have?" Aspen looked at America, his question directed at her.

"Oh right um, wait I took a pic of it, just lemme grab my phone." She took her phone from her pocket and started reading off her classes. "Adv. LA, first period, AP Science second, Algebra 2 third, Art fourth, Music fifth, then lunch, gym sixth, and History seventh."

"So that means you have Carter and Marlee first, none of us second, Aspen third, Celeste and Marlee fourth, me fifth, all of us sixth, and Aspen and Carter seventh." I said.

"Aw, we won't see you second period." Marlee pouted and crossed her arms, while the rest of us burst into fits of laughter. Soon after she joined in too.

"Ok ok, I'm pretty sure we promised America a tour of the school, so let's get going." Celeste had gotten up and thrown her lunch away and the rest of us followed.

We headed towards the cafeteria doors when we were stopped by Kriss, Daphne and Elise. _Oh no, what's she up to now._

"Hey guys." Her voice was drenched with false sweetness, and she had a juice in her hand. "Have you ever tried blackberry juice, it's sooo good. But it stains pretty bad too."

"Yeah we have and now we're going to go, we promised America here a tour of the school." Carter crossed his arms in front of his chest, obviously annoyed with her.

But Kriss continued like she didn't hear him. "So your name's America, huh red."

"I'd rather my name never come out of your ass, uh I mean mouth. Sorry it's so hard to tell the difference between the two." America smiled a fake smile and fluttered her eyelashes at Kriss.

"Oh that's alright, here try some blackberry juice it's so good." She started advancing on America and America took several steps back. She looked almost, scared? _She's wearing white that's why, she doesn't want to ruin her top._

"Thanks, but I'm good." Just then Kriss intentionally poured the juice all over America's front.

She gasped. "You human sized piece of shit."

"I'm so sorry, here let me help you." But before Kriss could inflict anymore damage America had sprinted out of the room. And Kriss had burst out laughing.

"One day you're going to rot in hell." I growled at her. "Come guys." And we ran out after America.

* * *

 ** _PLEASE READ A/N_**

 _Ok_ _guys I didn't want the A/N at the beginning to go on forever but I wanted to ask. ( **keep in mind each chapter will be at least 2,000 words, most the time, not including A/Ns** )Would you rather I post one chapter at a time, that would take 1-3weeks or a bunch(3-4 chapters to be specific) at one time that would take 3-4 months to be honest. So tell me what you want in the comments or PM me. All input is appreciated thanks. Bye people I may or may not know._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

 **America POV**

I ran as fast as I could possible to the nearest empty room hoping against hope there was one.

Just as I was about to change I found an empty classroom and I dove in slamming the door shut. I changed and fell to the floor with a thud. Anxiously I looked around, and breathed a sigh of relief. _No ones here._

Just then I heard voices outside, "I think she went this way." _Oh no Marlee no no no no no._

I quickly flipped over and immediately started to dry myself as fast as I could. When I heard the door rattle. I got up just as Maxon came peeking in, once he saw me he breathed a sigh of relief and called the others.

"There you are you just disappeared out of nowhere." He looked down at my shirt and frowned. "Hey I'm sorry 'bout your top we can buy you a new one tomorrow. Sound good."

I looked down at my shirt to see a big purple stain covering my front. "Yeah totally." I smiled at him, at felt a slight odd flutter in my chest. "That'd be great."

"Oh my goodness are you ok, Kriss is so mean and she'll pay I promise, come on let's get you a new shirt." Before I could react Marlee had grabbed me by the wrist and was dragging me back to our dorm.

After I had gotten a new top, a black, boat neckline, we went back downstairs and the others gave me a tour of the school. It was pretty basic just where classrooms were, bathrooms to use and not to use. Introducing me to teachers and some other staff. Overall it was pretty basic afternoon and everyone was very nice, even if it was still pouring outside.

"Good morning students." I turned around to see a man in a gray suit and tie, with blond hair, he almost looked like Maxon.

"Good morning Headmaster, I hope you don't mind we were just giving America a tour of the school." Maxon gestured to me, while the others kept quiet.

"Of course not. I hope your settling in well Miss Singer, and I'm glad you've found some good company."

"Thank you Headmaster. And I'm sure I'll like it here very much." He nodded and turned away walking back in the direction he came.

I was about to ask Maxon weather or not the principle was his father when he beat me to it. "The headmaster is my dad, yes."

"Ok then, good to know." I nodded and we continued on with the rest of the tour.

A couple hours later we had all found ourselves sprawled on the floor, couch and chairs in our dorm room.

"Ok, we're all going to the bonfire Friday night, right." Celeste sat up and looked at all of us.

Everyone replied saying they were going, while I sat there confused. "Um what bonfire?"

Aspen replied. "Every year the school hosts a bonfire before football and cheerleading tryouts."

"Our football and cheerleading teams are best in state, so of course we celebrate them." As soon as Celeste finished her sentence her eyes widened and she grinned a grin that made me uncomfortable.

She looked over at me. "America are you flexible?" She put her hands together a brought them up to her mouth, seemingly trying to hold in her excitement about something.

I was hesitant in answering. "Uhh, yes."

"What about agility, and speed well you're already fast we know that, but are you agile and how many pounds do you weigh."

"Ok, yes I'd say I'm agile and I'm not giving you my weight, ever, so don't ask again." I crossed my arms. "Now tell me what your planning."

Marlee gasped and the boys groaned, catching onto what she was talking about. "Tryouts are two days after the bonfire. You could beat Kriss for captain. Oh please please please please please, tryout for captain this year. I won't last if it's Kriss again."

"Come America, you'd make a great captain it's obvious everyone who knows of you likes you. Please." They had both kneeled in front of me cupping their hands together.

I took a deep breath a sighed. "Alright fine. But no promises." They jumped up and started squealing. I winced and the boys covered their ears.

"You guys are gonna kill her before tryouts even come round!" Maxon yelled over their squeals.

"Sorry we just know she'll beat Kriss. Ugh thank you so much America we'll pay you back promise." Marlee hugged me.

"You can pay me back by never squealing like that again."

Celeste did zipping motion with her lips and Marlee said, "Yep no problem."

"What time is it." Carter asked. And Maxon looked at his watch.

"8:20. Dinners in ten. We should get going." We all got up and walked down to the cafeteria.

Most everyone was already there and we sat down as Headmaster Schreave picked up the microphone and addressed all of us.

"Students as you know this Friday is our annual bonfire." Everyone cheered and clapped, and the Headmaster silenced them. "Yes I know you are all excited. But I just wanted to wish luck to our future athletes. Please have fun, but be respectful of your surroundings, and one more thing the bonfire is from 7pm to 11pm. That is all, enjoy your dinner."

Once he finished everyone went to grab their dinner. Once we all sat down I asked, "Hey guys where is the bonfire exactly?"

"In the woods a half mile from here, beside the lake." Carter answered.

"Cool, thanks." Although the fact of it being beside the lake frighten me the slightest bit.

"No prob."

"Oh we can go shopping for outfits tomorrow, you know just for the bonfire and tryouts." Celeste said.

We all agreed, and finished up our lunches. Once we had finished our lunches we bid each other goodbye and went to our dorms.

"So what's the deal with you and Maxon." Marlee nudged me as Celeste shut the door to our dorm.

"What are you talking about?" I shook my head at them, flopping down on the couch.

"Don't be stupid we know something's going on with you two. We know Maxon and he has never told off Kriss as hard as he did when you came. It's obvious he likes you." Celeste had sat down on the edge of the chair, and was staring me down.

I blushed just the slightest bit and hoped the others didn't notice, but Marlee being Marlee she noticed. "Ah, you like him don't you! Oh I knew it you two would make the perfect couple! Aw how sweet captain of the cheerleading and football teams dating." She sighed and lied down on the chair. "It's just meat to be."

I stood up and began walking towards my room. "Maxon doesn't like me, and I don't like him." They were about to protest when I cut them off. "And that's final."

I slipped in my room and slumped against the doorway. _I can't date Maxon for obvious reasons. I'm a mermaid for crying out loud. It may have worked for my parents, but I doubt it'll work for me._

I took a quick bath, and slipped on my PJs. I went to bed with thoughts of how the next school year would play out plaguing my mind.

 **Maxon POV**

"I'm so tired." Carter flopped himself down on the couch.

"You said it." I sat in the chair beside the couch.

"Alright I've got a question, and I need a straight answer." Aspen had gotten a bottle of root beer from the fridge and popped it open. "Do you or do you not, have a thing for America." He took a swig and sat on the coffee table.

"What, that's ridiculous of course not. If you've forgotten we met like ten hours ago."

Carter was the one one who replied. "A lot can happen in ten hours. And it does look like you have a thing for her."

"Even if I did, which I don't, how would I know if she even likes me."

"You ask the girls I'm sure their grilling her right now. You know how they are." Aspen took another swig.

"Or you could ask her to the bonfire." Carter raised his eyebrows at me. "Or you could deal with Kriss nagging you to take her."

"I don't think so. The last thing I need to do is embarrass myself in front of her like that."

Aspen called out to me as I walked back to my room. "You wouldn't say if you didn't have a thing for her." I flicked him off as I walked away and I could hear them both laughing behind me.

I reached my room and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and thought to myself. _Do I like America?_

The next day we all met up at the front gates, waiting for the girls.

"I'm gonna get the car. It'll be a tight fit considering there are six of us, but I am not taking the bus ever again." I said.

"K." Carter looked at his watch and mumbled something about Marlee and makeup.

"I'll tell the girls." Aspen saluted me as I walked away. _Weirdo._

I got the car and drove to the gates of the school. I saw the girls already there, but with Lucy. _This will be a really tight fit with seven of us._

I parked the car and got out. "Hey guys."

"Hey Maxon. Lucy's coming with us." America said.

"I need to get some fabrics from our shop." Lucy stood beside Aspen, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Uh, alright so there are seven of us and the car is a five seater. So…" Carter shrugged his shoulders. "What do we do now?"

"Maxon could get his bike and the rest ride in the car." Celeste suggested.

"Ok that would work. But Maxon how many people can your bike hold?" Marlee said. She had a smile on her face that meant she was up to something.

"Two." I stuffed my hands in my pockets anxious of what she was going to say next.

"You and America can ride together, and the rest of us in the car. Ok let's go." She herded everyone into the car, except me and America. Next thing I knew we were left alone.

"Sorry about her, she can be a bit bold at times." I rocked back on my heels not sure what to do.

"I noticed and it's fine. So where do guys keep your cars?"

"Oh here follow me." I walked her over to the compound. It was like in open underground parking lot for all the schools vehicles.

We walked for awhile till I found my motorcycle. "Ok good, when you kept saying bike I thought you meant an actual bike, like with pedals and stuff." She laughed, the most beautiful and melodic laugh I had ever heard.

And I laughed to. "I think it would take awhile to get to town on bike, but this is way faster." I walked over and hopped on. "Come on let's see if we can beat the others."

She looked a bit hesitant. "I've never really ridden one before, I mean what do I do." She blushed her face turning a light shade of pink.

I smiled. "Nothing really just sit behind me." She did as told. My heart started pounding, she was really close and even though she wasn't even touching me, I still felt sparks. "You're gonna fall right off the bike if you don't hold on."

"What exactly do I hold on to." Her breath came short when she realized what I meant and she seemed nervous. _Does she maybe have feelings for me._ I don't know why, but thought excited me.

"Usually you'd hold on to the driver." I was nervous and my voice slightly breathless. I hoped she didn't notice.

I jumped a bit when she wrapped her arms around me tightly. They were slightly pale. But what really grabbed my attention was her hands, they were so small and looked like they could be crushed be the simplest touch. The exact opposite of the person they were attached to.

"Ready." I said quietly, not even sure if she heard me.

"Yes." Her voice was breathless, but she tried to hide it.

I revved the engine, and turned down the parking lot, and we made our way to town.

Together.

 ** _A/N_**

Fluff(imagine me saying that in a weird voice). Eehhhhh I smiled the entire time writing that. My cheekbones might be stuck. But anyways hoped you enjoy. And what's to come during the bonfire. Hmmm don't know... Anyway I thought that last word was a nice touch, hope you like. Til next time, bye people I may or may not know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

 _Hey guys I've decided I'm gonna do one chapter at a time. It's just easier for me, and some people want that so, that's it enjoy._

 **America POV**

We rode down fast through the forest and down the school's long driveway. I've never felt so alive in my entire life. I was excited and terrified all at once, and it worried me. Maxon was so close, close enough it made my mouth dry and my heart pound. _No you can't have feelings for him. It would never work, besides how would he react when he finds out_. _Wait if, if he finds out._

We got to the mall in record time, and waited for the others at the entrance to the food court.

"I don't know weather that was exciting or terrifying." I breathed a laugh.

"The first time always the weirdest. Trust me it was the same for me." He laughed too.

I don't know why but, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't help but be drawn to him. He had the most perfect laugh, and hair that looked like it was made from pure sunlight. His smile was slightly lopsided but that's what made him cute. He had eyes the color of melted milk chocolate or polished brown Mahoney. He was strong to with muscles bulging even under his jacket, but not in a way that was too much or disgusting he was just…. _Perfect._

I lookedaway before he caught me staring. "I think the others are here." I was blushing but I hoped he didn't notice.

"Yeah you're right come on let's go." He started walking towards a white convertible that had just pulled up, and I followed.

"Hey guys you beat us!" Celeste said cheerfully. They were all smiling, they were up to something I could feel it.

"Uh yeah, I guess we did." I took a hesitant step forward.

"Come on, we can split up and meet back at the food court in say an hour." Marlee didn't wait til we answered. "Good let's go." She grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"Ok, what's going on with you two." I pulled away once they had dragged me upstairs into an empty bathroom.

But they acted as though they didn't hear me. "What happened with you and Maxon?"

"He let you ride his bike, for real?"

"Did you wrap your arms around him?"

"Did he ask you to the bonfire?"

"Did he say he liked you?"

"Did you two k-"

"Ok enough! Quit talking over each other!" I threw my hands up and let them fall. "I told you, me and Maxon can't and won't happen! Now give it a rest!" I yelled the look of hurt on their faces shut me up and made me feel guilty. "Please guys. You don't understand I wish I could tell you but… I can't." I spoke softly, and left the bathroom.

As soon as I left I ran as far away as could before the tears fell. _Why, why can't I be a normal girl. One who goes shopping and hangs out with her friends. And dates boys, instead of this. Some mermaid princess who's never even seen her kingdom. Who can't even trust those she's closest to. Who's running from anything and everything._ I ran until I reached the first exit I could find and burst out of them, but I kept running. I don't how long I ran or where I was going, all I knew was that I had to get out of there. Soon enough I collapsed on the side of a tree in an empty park, and cried. I cried for hours, curled up in a ball, wallowing in my own self pity.

It was almost sunset when someone found me. And unfortunately it wasn't my favorite person.

"Aw, trouble in paradise." Kriss sneered.

"Go away Kriss I'm not in the mood." I was upset, and didn't want to do something I'd regret. I just wanted to be left alone. "I mean it, leave."

"Why should I. The perfect little red head over here all alone in tears." She stepped closer to me. "Let me give you some advice. I run things around here. And Maxon is my boyfriend not yours, so back off red." She had leaned over her face inches away from mine. "And on more thing red, I will make your time here a living hell, until that message gets through your thick skull. Ok."

I was angry with her and before I knew it, I was up with Kriss pinned up against the tree behind me. My hand holding her top in a fist. "No, not ok. Who do you think you are, getting a kick out of others people's misery. And I think I know why. Your miserable yourself. Your angry that you can't get Maxon. Your angry that people are prettier than you, smarter than you. You want everything and you're angry because you can't have it. Well news flash Kriss, you'll never even come close. Not ever you're nothing because you treat others like their nothing. So I suggest you get your fucking act together, before _I_ make you regret it." I had burned her shirt a little and I noticed that when I lightly tossed her behind me.

She stumbled a bit before she regained her footing. "You're going to regret you ever said that red. Believe me." She glared at me hard before she walked away, her hands in fists.

"She's mad cause she knows it's true." I whispered to myself.

I didn't bother following her back to the school, even though I had no idea where I was. I jumped a bit when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked at it to see tons and tons of notifications. 85 missed calls, and 98 texts. All from Maxon, Celeste, Marlee, Aspen and Carter. Some even came from Lucy.

I read some of them.

 _Celeste- America we're so sry, we didn't mean to upset u. Plez come back, plez_

 _Ames I'm getting scared and Marlee's hysterical call us plez_

 _Come on one little text or call just to know ur ok_

 _Carter- Where r u, u disappeared call us plez_

 _Marlee's really shaken and worried call plez_

 _America don't be like this ur really scaring us_

 _Marlee- America I'm so so so so so so so so sry, plez call me_

 _I need to know if ur ok, ur my best friend_

 _I know ur mad but plez don't do this, just tell us ur ok and we'll leave u alone_

 _Aspen- Come on Mer call us, it's getting dark_

 _Where r u the school closes at 9, come back plez_

 _U don't even have to speak to us ever again, just come back_

 _Lucy- plez call them I've never seen them so distressed it's scary_

 _Their really worried and sorry call them at least once_

 _America you saved me from Kriss, your a really good friend plez don't scare me like this, come back_

 _Maxon- Ames, where r u, worried sick call us plez_

 _Plez, text, call, flying messenger bird anything_

That one made me laugh, as silent tears began to stream down my face.

 _If you don't pick up by sunset I'm calling the police_

 _Come on pick up I need to know if ur ok_

I don't know why but the thought of Maxon needing to know I was ok made butterflies sore on my stomach. So I listened to one of his voicemails out of the 52 he left.

"America call us please, or text or email, I don't care. Ames please I know you're upset the girls told us what happened. I don't know what's going on with you, or why you're so set on us not happening. But we're your friends we want to help you. Take all the time you want, all I hope is that you can let us in someday. Even if that's years from now." He took a deep breath. "I don't know why, but I care about you America a whole lot. You make me feel things I've never felt before. I have no idea why I'm confessing this on the phone when you've supposedly gone missing, but I do. I just-just come back and if you want to, we can talk more. Please America come back to us," His voice broke. "Come back to me." The voicemail ended and before I knew it I was full out sobbing.

 _He cares, he really cares. But I still can't tell him or anyone for that matter, it'll change everything between us. I can't not ever._

Once I had calmed down I looked at my phone. 8:45pm I missed lunch, and dinner. I have 15min to get back to the school Aspen said the gates closed a 9.

"Ok, mermaids have wonderful sense of direction, in water. Now let's test that theory on land."

I took a deep breath, and let my mind, body, and heart take over and guide me. Then I started running.

 **Maxon POV**

We were in the girls dorm, we had been there since the girls told us America had run off, and that they'd haven't heard from her since.

Marlee was still crying but she's no longer hysterical, and Carter was trying to comfort her. Aspen had left carrying Lucy when she fell asleep on his shoulder, and Celeste has just been sitting on the chair, staring out into space while mumbling things under breath. Me, I couldn't stop pacing, and thousand thoughts kept running in my mind and all sorts of terrible scenarios. _What if she got kidnapped, what if she's in trouble, what if she's lost right now, or worse what if she's d-._ I choked, I couldn't even think it.

"Has she called back yet or least a text." Marlee whispered.

"No, nothing." Celeste responded solemnly.

"I'm sure she's alright. She's strong." Carter said rubbing Marlee's side.

 _I hope so. I really do._

We sat there for another thirty minutes before we all decided to go a wait at the front gates. They couldn't close the doors if there were students right outside.

Aspen had caught up with us on our way out, he sat on the steps with the others. "Maybe we should head in it's getting late, and the girls are asleep." He picked up Celeste while Carter picked up Marlee. They both stirred slightly but didn't wake up.

"Go ahead. I think I'll wait a little longer." I waved them off.

"Ok man, but if you're not back in an hour, we're filing a missing person report for her." Carter said, and they both walked inside.

"That's what I'm afraid to do." I sat there till 9:00 when they were required to close the gates. "She's gone, she's really gone." And for some reason the thought crushed me.

I got up when I saw a figure walking in the distance towards the school. I couldn't decipher whether it was male or female or even human, they were too far away. But there was only one person who'd just be walking in this late.

I started running, and when I reached her, I picked her up spun her around. She squealed and started laughing.

"Maxon, put me down! Now!"

I put her down. "Where were you. You gave us all heart attacks." I said breathless and happy that she was ok. I realized I was still holding on to her tightly and that we were very close but didn't care. All that mattered was that she was alright.

She blushed hard. "I'm sorry I just had a lot on my mind that's all. And there's a lot going on too. It-it's hard to explain." She looked down. That when I noticed the tear stains on her face.

I lifted her chin so she was looking at me. Her eyes were pained she wanted to tell me something, but it looked as though she couldn't like something was restricting her, like she was… scared.

"Hey, are you really alright, you can tell me anything you know. I'm here for you." I looked deep in her eyes. A piercing deep sea blue. I knew she understood my meaning, she knew could, but she was still afraid.

"Yeah I know." She shivered.

"Here take my coat."

"Oh no you don't-"

"But I want to." I wrapped my jacket around her shoulders. Even though I was freezing, and my arms immediately sported goose bumps, I couldn't help but want to spend more time with her.

So I asked. "You wanna sit down?"

 _ **A/N**_

 _Ooooooo. What will they talk about. And will America finally tell them her secret. Don't know find out sooooooooooon. Honestly, I wouldn't expect a chapter to come this quick again. I was just really excited and had a lot of time to spare. So I wrote yeah._

 _Bye people I may or may not know._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 _A/N_

 _As a make up for taking so long to update, this chapter is 2481 words long give or take a couple words, not including author's note. I went over my limit and I'm kinda mad at myself, cause I wanted to add a lot more to this chapter. Oh well next chapter it is. Anyway enjoy._

 **America POV**

"You wanna sit down?" He asked pointing to the bench across from us.

 _Bad idea. Say no, say no, say no._ "Sure." _WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING!_

He smiled and walked me over to the bench, and we sat down. We sat there in silence until he spoke. "Did-did you get my voicemails? There was this one, I'm not sure if you listened to it or not but…." He trailed off seeming really nervous.

"Yeah, that was the only one I had listened to." I breathed a short, dry laugh.

"Oh." We sat in awkward silence, for a while, until Maxon broke the ice again.

"I meant what I said I really did. I care about you a lot America. It's weird I know. But I can't seem to help it. When I'm around you it's just-" He ran a hand through his hair and huffed a sigh. "It's hard to explain. It's like there's something drawing me to you." He started speaking really quickly. All in one rush. "I don't know why. But ever since I've met you there was something drawing me to you. Like a tether pulling me to you. Making me want to know you. I feel as though something or someone is doing this on purpose. What I'm trying to say is that I-" he stopped abruptly. Took a breath and looked down. Then continued slowly and so quietly I had to lean a bit closer to here him. "When we couldn't find you. It felt as though my whole world was crumbling. Like I had lost a huge piece of me. And it felt terrible America. It was absolute torture." He looked at me closely. And put his hand over mine. "I know you think we can't happen, but I want to try at least once, please Ames. I-I like you a lot." He breathed as though a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. "It's only been two days I know but, do you want to go to the bonfire with me? As a date?" He said the last part quietly, scared almost of my reaction.

I pulled my hand away. _Say no say no say no say no._ "I-I have to think about first. Ok?" I stood up, and he stood with me.

"Yeah, yeah that's totally alright. I get it really." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and rocked on his heels. "Can I walk you back to your dorm?"

"Sure." I smiled a small smile and we walked back to my dorm. The entire time I was thinking about what Maxon had asked me and whether or not I should go with him.

 _Do I want to go with him? Do-do I like him?_

I went to bed restless. Contemplating me and Maxon in my head all night.

The day before the bonfire I still hadn't gotten back to Maxon. He was getting anxious I knew. But I still hadn't decided whether I wanted to risk it or not. I didn't want to hurt any of my friends, especially not him.

"Hey guys!" Kriss said cheerfully behind me, while we sat trying to eat our lunch.

Everyone at our table groaned. "Come on, don't be like that!" She was still using that super sweet and cheerful tone, I wanted to puke.

"Goodbye Kriss!" I said equally cheerful which earned some chuckles from our group.

She just ignored me and sat in between me and Maxon. "So Maxi, the bonfire is tomorrow, and I hear you still don't have a date." She put her hand on his bicep and squeezed slightly.

Maxon pushed her hand away and responded annoyed. "Actually I'm waiting to get back from someone." He didn't give any hint it might've been me. But by the way the others looked at me it seemed as though they guessed it.

"Aw that's too bad." She put her hand even lower than where it was before, and smiled a sickly sweet smile. I threw up a little in my mouth, but managed to keep the rest of it down.

"If you don't mind Kriss we would like to eat without puking, thank you." Aspen said gesturing to his food.

"Well than turn away." She said angrily, glaring at him.

Maxon pushed her away again. I could see he was trying not to lose his temper at her. "Don't talk to my friends like now leave please." He gritted his teeth as he said that, trying not to yell.

"Of course Maxi, anything for you." She smiled sweetly, and glared at me before she got up and walked away.

Marlee turned to me. "America I need to use the bathroom, come with?"

I looked at her weird. "Uh, no I would hope that you're perfectly-" But before I could finish my sentence she and Celeste had grabbed me pulling me towards the bathroom.

Once we reached the bathroom they spoke at the same time. "HE ASKED YOU TO THE BONFIRE!"

I flinched. And answered hesitantly. "Yes…." I said, taking a step back.

"And you didn't tell us." Marlee put her hand on her waist and Celeste crossed her arms.

I fidgeted with my hands. "I'm sorry, really I am. I just don't know whether or not I should go with him."

"Of course you should go with him! Are you crazy!" Celeste yelled, throwing her hands up and letting them fall.

"Why wouldn't you go with him." Marlee said before realization dawned on her. "Does this have anything to do with what you said at the mall." She said quietly.

"Kinda, yeah." I rubbed my right arm and squirmed under their gazes.

"Ok, I don't know what's going on with you. But you can't spend your life afraid of it. You are going to that bonfire one way or another. And you will be Maxon's date that's final." Celeste stomped her foot and crossed her arms for effect.

"But-" I began, but she interrupted.

"No, nope, shhhhh, no buts not ever. I said final." She grabbed my arm and started dragging me away.

"Where are we going." I said as she dragged me towards the dorms.

"Mary, Lucy, and Anne are amazing designers, they can make the perfect outfit for you to impress Maxon with at the bonfire!" She said excitedly.

I sighed, _no use in arguing with her._

I was terrified. _I can't go with Maxon what if something goes wrong, what if she sees us, what if…what if I start to like him back._

Even though all these thoughts kept running through my mind, everything that could go wrong.

I couldn't help but feel excited.

 **Maxon POV**

I was in my room, tossing a basketball from my bed towards the ceiling, when America came in.

"Hey, Maxon." She looked nervous, and stood in the doorway instead of coming in any farther.

"Hi." I looked at her, she was beautiful, but it was natural. Her skin was fair not pale or tanned just fair. And her hair was multiple shades of red, with one of two streaks of orange and gold in it. She had curves, but it wasn't as if she was trying to show off. She wasn't just beautiful or pretty, she was gorgeous, and she didn't even know blushed a deep red when she noticed my staring and looked down. I cleared my throat and moved over a little on the bed. "Here come sit down."

"Thanks." She sat down beside me and started playing with her fingers. "So, um, I was thinking and," she stopped and began fiddling with her hair. She breath and started up again. "If you still want too, I um, I'd like to go to the bonfire with you." She jumped and spun around to face me. "It's totally ok if you don't want to go, I understand. I took a long time and you probably have someone else to go with I just thought that maybe…" She trailed of, her face and neck almost as red as her hair.

"No, I don't have someone to go with, but I do now." I took her hand and held on to it.

And this time she didn't pull away.

We talked for who knows how long, laughing and giggling for hours, and not once did I let go of her hand.

We were lying down, I was vertical and she was horizontal with her head on my chest facing mine.

She frowned. "Max, can I ask you something?"

I got worried and squeezed her hand lightly. "Of course, you can ask me anything."

"Why me?" She said.

I was confused. "What do you me 'why you', why you what?" I looked at her, worry etched on my face.

She sat up, and I followed. "I mean, why do you wanna go out with me, of all people you ask me."

I breathed a sigh, this was all it was. Like one of those cliche movies where the girl thinks she's not good enough for the guy and everything. "I asked you because you're different. You're not like other girls, there's just something about you, and I don't know, I just like it, like you. That's weird isn't it?"

She looked down. "No Maxon, it's not, I just," she looked at me. "You don't know how different I really am."

I held on tightly to her hand. "What do you mean?"

She breathed, and smiled a tight smile. "Nothing, forget I ever said anything. Just nerves I guess."

"But-" She cut me off.

"I should get going. It's already pretty late. And the bonfires tomorrow. So good night Maxon."

She was about to leave, when she stopped at the doorway. She looked at me hesitantly, then quickly walked over to me. She put her hand on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. She quickly pulled away, although it felt like an eternity.

She whispered in my ear. "Night Max." Then she left just as quickly as she had came.

"Goodnight." I whispered to her, even though I heard the front door shut.

I flopped down on the bed, my face in a huge grin. Even though that was as close to kissing her as I would get, I couldn't get the feel of her lips out of my head. They were soft, and delicate, and just beautiful.

I went to bed that night with thoughts of how it would feel to really kiss her.

The next day we all had no school because of the bonfire. We were going to get the girls at 8:00pm and all go down to the bonfire together.

I stood in front of the mirror looking over my clothes. I had put on a black button down, with the sleeves folded up to my elbows, dark blue jeans and a dark brown belt. I brushed, my hair till it was flat, and hoped it stayed that way.

"If you're done trying to figure out what you need to fix we're ready to go." Carter stood at the doorway his arms folded over his chest.

I sighed. "I'm overreacting, aren't I." I said as he came over a stood beside me in the mirror.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just a bit. But you wouldn't be human if you weren't."

I sighed again, and he lightly elbowed me. I looked at him. "Hey, you'll do fine. She likes you a lot. It's pretty obvious."

I nodded. "Can't stay here forever can we." I smiled at him.

"That's right now let's go before she thinks you ditched her." He clapped my back, and I gasped.

He quickly pulled his hand away. "Sorry man I forgot. Did he…"

"No, but it still hurts from the last time." I rolled my shoulders trying to ease the slight pain. "Come on let's go."

He smiled a sad smile at me, and we walked out.

We had been waiting in front of the girls dorms for 20min, and Aspen was starting to get impatient.

"Come on! All the food will be gone by the time we get there." Aspen whined.

I laughed. "Does everything you think about have food involved with it."

He glared at me, as the door to girls dorm opened.

"Finally!" Aspen yelled, throwing his hands up. But I barely heard him I was mesmerized by the red headed beauty in front of me.

America was in a purple blue, flowy wrap skirt, that went down right above her knees. Her top was a turquoise flowy, crop top, with the words _Love is Fire_ written in gold, and cursive font. Her hair was laid down around her shoulders, curled in red waves. She had a purple lily in her hair, and strappy, light gold sandals.

Her makeup was minimal, some mascara, the smallest bit of blush, and clear lip gloss.

Her face turned red when she caught me staring, so I shook my head and spoke. "You look amazing."

She blushed harder if possible. "Thanks, you clean up nicely too."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I try."

"If you guys are done, food is waiting for us." Aspen gestured toward the school hallways, which led to the front doors.

We all laughed. "All you ever do is eat." Lucy grabbed his arm and started dragging him away, while the others followed.

Although me and America stayed back for a second.

"So what should I expect at your bonfire?" She looked up at me with a smile as we began walking.

"Well, tons of food, lights, lots of people. Oh and a huge bonfire in the middle. And there is always, always someone with a guitar, guaranteed." I stuffed my hands in my pockets as she laughed.

She looked at me, and a small frown graced her lips.

I stopped. "What's wrong?" I began to worry, but calmed down a bit when she stifled a laugh. "What, why are you laughing."

"Your hair looks too… stiff." Before I could react she stood up on her tiptoes, and ruffled my hair.

"There, now you look normal." She laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Come on, we should go before Aspen and Carter eat everything." And we continued walking, talking about sweet nothings.

When we got to the gates the others had left without us. It wasn't really a long walk, but we had planned to walk together. Knowing the girls they probably planned this.

America sighed. "Are they always trying to play matchmaker?" She looked at me.

"Unfortunately, yes." She giggled, and I smiled.

We were about to walk down the steps, when my hand made a decision of it's own. I took her hand and held onto it. She pulled back a little but not enough to pull away. Then relaxed in my touch, and held my hand back.

We walked to the bonfire, our hands intertwined, neither willing to let go.

 _Hmmmm. Bonfire beside a lake eh. Kinda nervous about that. Hm, we'll see. Well you'll see, I'm writing it. Also, I'm sorry if you guys don't like this fact, but I want the gang to know about Maxon and his father's relationship. I just feel it would make things easier not to hide it from his friends. I hope you understand and if you don't like it than, again, don't read my story that simple. Thanks guys!_

 _Love Ya_ ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 _This chapter goes out to the lovely, ANHcahill. Thank you for the reviews, and I'm sure your writing will be amazing with practice. Anyway, enjoy!_

 **America POV**

We walked down to the bonfire together in silence, swinging our hands between us. I was scared, but I had never been happier. All I could think of was how perfect everything here had been, well everything except Kriss.

Little did I know tonight was about to change that.

We arrived at the bonfire, and the party was in full swing. The first thing I noticed was the huge fire gracing the center of everything. It was almost the size of an elephant maybe a little bit smaller. The reds, golds, oranges, and yellows danced together under a black star filled blanket.

"Wow." I whispered.

Maxon squeezed my hand. "I know. It's amazing."

Once I tore my eyes from the bonfire I looked around and saw all the beautiful decorations, lining the trees and the bank of the lake. There were red and gold streamers hanging from the oak trees. And tables filled with food surrounding the bonfire leaving one space to serve as an entrance and exit. That one space was between two trees whose branches folded together to make a canopy. The tree canopy had white streamers circling around the tree trunk and branches.

"This is absolutely stunning! And you do this every year?" I spun around towards Maxon and stood in front of him.

He laughed. "Yeah, pretty much." He pulled me to the logs surrounding the bonfire. "Come on, let's go join the others."

We found the others and no one mentioned me and Maxon's late arrival or how our hands were still intertwined. We simply sat around the bonfire telling stories, playing games, and singing. 'Cause Maxon was right, there was a guy with a guitar.

"Oh Ames, you're on a music scholarship right?" Asked Marlee, she was excited about something I could tell. She looked like a puppy getting ready to jump for a treat.

"Yeah, why?" I was sitting with my back against Maxons chest, and he had his back against a log behind us.

"Sing something, please." Marlee begged. And the others agreed with her.

"I'm not sure." I blushed slightly and fiddled with my hair.

Maxon nudged me, and I looked at him. He whispered in my ear. "Please, I wanna hear how well you sing."

I gasped slightly at how close his lips were to my ear, and could do nothing but nod.

Everyone cheered at my agreement, and they handed me the guitar.

I strummed a few notes, before I decided on one. A song my mother would sing to us as children, whenever we had nightmares about the ocean, and what lies in it.

I took a deep breath, and began to sing.

 _ **(Disclaimer- I do not own the song. It belongs to the lovely people who created, started in, and produced Mako Mermaids. If any of you want to listen to the song feel free to search up, This is our destiny Mako Mermaids. Mwah back to the story.)**_

 _Being alone in this place_

 _Knowing that soon I'll be home and I pray_

 _As we share forever and grow together_

 _Facing so much everyday_

 _I'm closer right now, but still so far away_

 _But I won't surrender cause I remember_

When I was little I would always join my mom for the chorus as the rest our family watched on. Me and my mom weren't as close as me and my dad. But this was our special little thing. Something that told me I knew I could count on her no matter what. That'd she always be there for me.

 _Shine, shine your light on me_

 _This love we share will set us free_

 _Though I'm far from home and will always be_

 _This our destiny_

I strummed the last few notes. It was a short song, small but it meant the world to me. I knew no matter where I was, somewhere out there my mom was singing that. Waiting till I came home, back our family, ready to take back our little spot in the ocean.

Before the tears could fall, I was bombarded by rounds of applause. I hadn't noticed everything had gone silent, till I stopped.

Marlee jumped me, and hugged me while I was on the ground. She laughed. "That was beautiful, America! Who knew you could sing so well!" She squealed.

"I thought you promised never to squeal again if I tried out for cheerleading captain." I playfully chastised her, as I sat back up.

"Whoops, sorry. I forgot." She giggled.

The applause was fading down, and the sound of a slow mocking clap could be heard. Everyone stopped clapping as Kriss approached me.

"Wow. I'll admit you can sing, but what was that. What kind of song was that." She laughed and the girls behind her did too, Daphne and Elise. "I mean come on, a two year old could've sang that better than you." She continued to laugh.

I don't know why, this entire time I haven't let Kriss get to me, but those few words felt like a thousand knives had been driven into me. My hands shook and tears began to form in my eyes.

"And did you really think, _you'd_ beat _me_ for cheerleading captain. There's a reason I've won since freshman year, darling." That's it, that's what made me snap.

I lunged at her and grabbed her by the collar. My eyes shining a bright piercing gold. "I've had enough of you. I've tried time and time again to be patient with you, but that's not gonna work is it." I laughed quietly so only she could hear me. There was wind all around us blowing forcefully, and the bonfire soared high. People began screaming and running as it licked the ground around it, while tree branches and decorations began flying everywhere. "Oh darling I'll make you regret your very existence."

She threw me back. "Get away from me you freak!" She screamed over the yells, shouts and screams of people, and the wind howling everywhere.

I tried lunging at her again but someone grabbed me and pulled me back.

I was spun around and met with sweet chocolate brown eyes.

"She's not worth it! We've got to get out of here now!" He shouted over the roaring of the fire, the people, the wind. The sounds of pure chaos.

 **Maxon POV**

This I time I knew I wasn't dreaming or seeing things. Her eyes were the most pure shade of gold I had ever seen, but the anger behind did nothing to dull their beauty.

I snapped out of my daze quickly. "She's not worth it! We've got to get out of here now!" I shouted.

I was about to drag her towards the school. When her eyes turned blue once more and the storm quickly calmed down. And the fire returned back to normal. Most people had left, but those who stayed and took shelter under tables slowly left their hiding places. I loosened my grip on America's arm enough for her to yank away from me and run in the direction of the docks.

I ran after her. "America, wait!"

She kept running. I was almost caught up with her when a frantic voice called my name. "Maxon!"

Celeste and the others came running over to me. "Where's America is she ok?!" She was panicking.

"I don't know. After I pulled her from tearing Kriss's eyes out she ran off. I think she went to docks."

"Let's go then!" Carter yelled. And we took of in the direction of the docks.

Once we arrived, I breathed a sigh of relief. America was there curled up in a ball at the edge of the dock. As we got closer we noticed she was sobbing quietly to herself. We all looked at each other, and simply sat around her, none of us saying a word. I pulled her to me, and she buried her head in my chest, and continued crying.

I felt a sharp jab inside me. I didn't want to see her cry, and felt helpless in not being able to stop it. So I stroked her hair. I didn't say anything, she wouldn't want me to. So I didn't.

We sat for a long time, and America's tears had long subsided. She turned her head so she was still in my chest but her face was facing outward.

"My mom would sing that to us. All the time, it was our little thing. My little piece of home." She spoke softly, quietly, I had to strain to hear her.

"You don't have to explain anything to us." Aspen said looking over at her with a sad smile.

"He's right. You don't have to if you don't want to." I said softly, bending down so only she could hear me.

"I want though." She sat up and took my hand and looked at all of us. She took a deep breath like she was about to walk into the lion's den. "Can we go back to the dorm? I'd feel better telling you there." The question was meant for all of us, but she looked only at me.

So only I answered. "Whatever you want."

Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw something move in the water. But I quickly pushed it away when I didn't see anything else.

We all stood up, and I pulled America up with us, but right as she straightened up the board underneath her split in two. She screamed as plummeted to the water below.

Everything was was calm, silent before chaos erupted.

Near us the lake had turned black and storm clouds come overhead. But the thing that terrified me the most was the whirlpool close to us. And it was pulling America in. Before I knew what I was doing I lunged for her, and grabbed both her arms. I started pulling but I began to slip after a few seconds, and Celeste and Marlee grabbed onto my shirt. While Carter and Aspen each grabbed one of America's arms. Another board snapped and my almost foot went with it.

I grunted. "Hold on." I pulled as hard as I could, and whatever force was holding her released. We all went flying back, and we hit the ground with a thud. Everything went black for a second and I felt a sharp pain shoot through my head and back.

I moaned, and slowly sat up on my elbows. Everything was spinning and I couldn't focus straight. I closed my eyes and after a few seconds I could see straight. My head still hurt like hell. But I ignored it. I looked around to see my friends in the same state, Celeste looked like she was trying not to pass out and the others were on their hands or knees seemingly holding back puke.

 _Aspen, Carter, Marlee, Celeste and America. Wait, where's America?!_ I panicked and quickly sat up only to get dizzy again. I held back my dinner, and tried again slowly. I stood up to full height.

I was in so much pain, I spoke groggily like I had just woken up. "Guys where's Ames?" I breathed trying to get the pain in my back and head to subside, only slightly.

Just then I heard someone groan. And saw a mass of red hair behind a bush.

"Ames!" Marlee exclaimed. She tried getting up but ended up puking a little instead.

I quickly walked over to her, wobbly. Just as she passed out again. I caught her shoulders before she hit the ground and slowly lowered her. I scanned her quickly for any injures, and then froze. My eyes slowly went down and I jumped back. "Holy shit!" I scrambled backwards as the others went to get a closer look. They all turned back to look at me with pale, shocked faces.

"Ames." Aspen whispered. They all took steps back and we just sat there. None of us wanting to confirm the events that had just happened. Americas gold, glowing eyes, the freak storm at the bonfire, the whirlpool in the lake.

I took a deep breath preparing to say what we were all afraid to. Something that would change everything between us. That none of us ever expected to happen. The fact that our America….

"She's a mermaid…"

 _A/N_

 _I know I'm cruel_

 _Love ya ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 _Sorry for the long wait. Last couple of days have been hectic. 9 more days left, I can do this. We all can. Anyway this is more of a filler chapter but yeah, enjoy._

 **America POV**

I woke up in a cold room, with a steady beeping in the background. I slowly opened my eyes a was met with a bright light. I quickly shut my eyes again and groaned.

"Ah I see you're awake." I heard a male voice speak, somewhere to the right of me.

"Light." I croaked. I felt as though my throat and lungs were made of sandpaper.

"Of course I apologize." The man said, and the lights dimmed enough that I could open my eyes.

I slowly sat up and looked around. _I'm in a hospital._ "Why…" I trailed off.

"Do you remember anything from a week ago?" He asked.

"A week ago?"

"Oh, sorry, you've been asleep for a week. Don't worry though, it's only because of the medications we gave you to allow your concussion to heal. So do you remember anything from the bonfire."

I racked my memory, but couldn't remember anything it was all fuzz. "No it's all just fuzz." He wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Well that's not that big a problem. Apparently, during the storm near your school, your friends say you got hit in the head with a flying branch. You have a slight concussion, but nothing too serious. And I'm Dr. Ashler by the way." He smiled at me.

"Thanks. My friends are they…" I was nervous I could barely remember anything from last night. But if there was a storm there was rain, did they…

"Their fine. The blond boy, he never left. Not once." He walked to the door. "I'll send him in until I come back. If you need anything please press the yellow button to your left." And with that he walked out.

I was left alone for a few minutes, but those few minutes were enough for everything to come crashing back to me.

The bonfire, me and Maxon, singing, Kriss, losing control, and… The lake.

 _Oh no no no no no no. The lake, the whirlpool, screaming, then flying, then pain, the darkness._

I gasped and flopped back down on the bed trembling slightly. _They know now. How do I know they won't abandon me. They won't tell everyone, they won't turn on me. Right? How do I know they won't use me. I don't, yet I was still gonna tell them that night, under different circumstances, yes. But either way I would've never know the outcome._ The doorknob turned. _Guess now I'll find out._

I looked up at the doorway and Maxon stood there. He had deep, dark bags under his eyes and his hair was mess. As if he kept running his hands through them.

He came closer and sat in the chair beside the bed. "Hey." He breathed. He was nervous, I don't know why, he had the advantage here.

"Hi." I sat up and began fiddling with my hair.

After a few moments of silence we both spoke at the same time. "Listen I-" I laughed a dry laugh, and he did too.

"Go ahead." I said, and he looked nervous again.

He took a deep breath a began to speak. "Bonfire night. Do you remember anything?" He looked at me, his eyes showed nothing but worry, and curiosity.

"Every last bit of it. I still have goosebumps." I rubbed my arms, the room becoming extremely cold all of a sudden.

"Oh." We were silent again. I couldn't stand the silence any longer so I spoke in a frantic rush.

"Maxon I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to, honest. Actually that's why I wanted us to go the the dorm so I could tell you. I didn't mean to-"

He cut me off. "Can we talk later when the others are back?"

"Where are the others?" I asked. "And what day is it."

"It's the first day of spring break." He must've seen my confusion because he quickly amended. "Our school has it a bit earlier than other schools, I don't know why but yeah. Everyone left yesterday. They were super reluctant to leave, but I told them I'd keep an eye on you. And they moved tryouts to after break, to give people time to calm down after the whole bonfire thing." He laughed a dry laugh.

"Oh, what about you. Not going anywhere." There was a thick tension between us I could barely breath. And I wanted it gone.

He lied back in the chair, which eased some tension. "No, my dad works at the school as you already know. No other siblings and my mom is doing a fashion exhibition in Peru. So I'm on my own."

"No siblings. That's kinda sad." I tilted my head, and looked in his eyes. They were sad like he wished he had siblings. But yet they were grateful too, and I didn't know why.

"My mom had a couple miscarriages before and after me. She just couldn't handle it anymore. So she left it at one." He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing I can do about it. But what about you, any family other than your parents?"

I sighed. "Two brothers, two sisters, my mom and my dad, brother in law, oh and a baby niece."

His eyes widened. "Your parents had five kids!"

I laughed, he laughed with with me after a little while. "Is it that abnormal." I was still, giggling but I managed to get those few words out.

"It's not abnormal just that I'm not used to that I guess. Being an only child you don't really think that people could have more than three kids. But five, wow tell me about them. And what it's like to have siblings. Please."

He gave me puppy dog eyes and pouted his lips. I laughed and agreed.

"Ok, my youngest brother is Gerard. He's a total sweetheart and loves playing outside and, I hate it sometimes but he collects bugs. Then there's my sister May, she's a mini me in appearance but she's full of energy and is super energetic. She loves everyone and everything. Then me, then my sis-" He cut me off.

"Wait you can't skip yourself. Tell me about you." He rested his elbows on his knees and his head laid in his hands.

I sighed. "Not much to tell but okay."

 **Maxon POV**

"Not much to tell but okay." She moved over on the bed and patted the space beside her. "Sit with me." It was more of an order than a request.

I chuckled and sat beside her. We were so close I could feel her body heat radiating towards me.

She blew hair out of eyes and started talking. "Ok, well I'm 17, obviously. I love music, and my family. I'm the middle kid, my mom and I have sorta a rivalry going on it's weird. And I adore my dad like, he's everything to me. Oh and my favorite colors blue." She nodded her head and looked at me. "Anything else you absolutely need to know?"

I laughed. "I'll tell you if I think of anything."

The door opened and Dr. Ashler entered once more.

"Sir I'll need you to get off the bed, you're technically not supposed to be on it, but I'll be gone in a second." He winked at us. I stifled a laugh as America blushed.

"Thanks." America mumbled.

"Anyway. Miss Singer, we'll be able to discharge you today as long as you take it easy. And if you want to travel anywhere for your spring break please be careful not to do any major or minor damage to your head. It could be a real problem." He handed her a paper. "I'll need you to sign here and here. And your boyfriend can sign here, showing that you've been discharged legally."

She didn't t say anything when he called me her boyfriend and my heart soared. _Are dating now or what. She may not have heard him or something. Don't get excited._

She handed me the paper. I signed it, and handed it back to him.

"Perfect your free to go." He left the room leaving us there.

"Well we should get going." America got up and cringed when she saw the mirror. "Oh my gosh. I look absolutely terrible. Tell me, please, that you brought a change of clothes and something I can clean myself with." She sounded so desperate I couldn't help but mess with her a little.

I put in the straightest face I could muster and spoke. "Sorry my dear but, no we didn't."

She spun towards me. "Do not call me your dear."

"Why?" I was confused most girls liked it when I called them dear.

"Because I bet you say that to every single girl you meet. And I thought you said I was different." She raised her eyebrows at me. I simply shook head, and smiled.

"The bag with your stuff is outside I'll go get it." I quickly got the bag and brought it back to her.

She plucked it out of my hands and skipped to the bathroom. "Thanks!" She called back.

"Whatever." I lied down on the bed and closed my eyes, while I waited for her to finish.

I had been waiting for an hour before she finally stepped out. I looked up at her. "Did it really take you that long to-" I stopped as I remembered. "Oh yeah." I got up and walked towards the door. "Let's go. Hospital food is awful." I held the door open as she walked through.

We were in the elevator heading down to the parking lot, when I got a good look at her. Even in a coma for a week she was still beautiful. I took her hand as the elevator bell dinged and she looked shocked. And I get why. When someone finds out something about you feel as if they'll abandon you. But then they don't. They stick with you instead. I stretched my back a little thinking about the time the others found out.

"That's your bike." I was pulled from my memory to America pointing to my motorcycle.

"Yeah come on." I pulled her with me. She sat down, and I went in front of her. I revved the engine and we took off.

We arrived at the school in thirty minutes or less, and the entire school was silent.

"Has everyone left?" She looked shocked at the lack of people.

"Pretty much. Some students have parents that are teachers here so they just stick around." I shrugged.

"Oh. Ok, makes sense." She nodded and spun on her hell as we heard a booming voice behind us.

I paled. "Maxon Calix Schreave where in the world have you been!" My father stormed over towards us, and looked me up and down. "What in the world has happened to you, you look terrible." He didn't say it with the worry and kindness a father should but rather with disgust.

I flinched. "I was at the hospital…" I hesitated in adding America into the conversation. But he looked over at her, and put two and two together.

He raised his chin and glared at her. I don't know why but a fierce protectiveness came over me and I stepped in front of her. That was the first time I had ever challenged my father even for something this small. But it felt important.

He shifted his glare over at me. "Maxon, my office now." And with that he walked away.

I stood there and closed my eyes for a moment. I took a deep breath as I felt a small hand delicately touch my shoulder.

"Max?" She whispered quietly. She was worried I could tell. But hearing her call me Max made my heart flutter.

"I've gotta go but I'll talk to you soon, Ok?" I smiled at her, trying to ease some of her nerves and it seemed to work. For she smiled back at me.

"Ok." She said quietly, she was still worried I could tell. But not as much anymore.

I kissed her head. "Meet me in your dorm ok?" She nodded. And I walked to what I sure was another whipping.

 _A/N_

 _Heh heh heh, I know things you don't._

 _Love ya ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

 _Just a heads up this chapter will be America's POV only because I have no idea what to write for Maxon's POV for this specific chapter. But don't worry it goes back to normal next chapter. Also shout out to my friend who payed no attention to Spanish class just to read my story. And who didn't read FanFiction until now. Just saying people I take full credit and responsibility. ;)_

 **America POV**

I was in my dorm waiting for Maxon to come back. It had been two hours maybe more and he still wasn't back. Something was wrong I could feel it. Not the mundane way of knowing when something's wrong, it's this power that runs through the royal line of Enchantra. So the royal family knew when their people are distressed. And when people they're close to are as well.

I just decided to go find Maxon myself when I heard a knock on my door. I bolted up and answered, seeing Maxon standing in front of me. He smiled and tried to look happy, but it's like my eyes focused on all of his tells. His smile was straight, it was never straight. His left eye twitched just the slightest bit. And his right temple was pulsing. He was in pain. A lot of it.

He looked at me curiously. "Um, can come in?"

I shook my head realizing we were still in the doorway. "Of course." I moved over so he could enter.

He walked over to the couch and sat down. From the outside it looked normal, but I noticed how his back was stiff and he didn't lean back into the chair.

He spoke. "So I've been thinking. You most likely-"

I cut him off. "What happened in your dad's office?"

He blanched, but composed himself so quickly, I would've thought I imagined it. But I knew for a fact I didn't. "Basically he just yelled at me. He was pissed at the fact I didn't come home for week. You know, the same week you were in the hospital. That was pretty much it."

I nodded. I didn't believe him but I didn't pry anymore than I had to. "Ok, what were you saying?"

I sat beside him. He smiled, took my hand, and began playing with my fingers. "I was thinking that you probably had plans for spring break, to go home right?" I nodded again. "Well I arranged for a car to take to the airport, then a plane to take you home. Since you most likely missed your flight."

I grinned and tackled him in my hug. "You didn't! Thank you so much!" I laughed and he groaned. I quickly got off, and saw his face in a mixed state of pain and happiness.

"Maxon…" I reached for him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He shot up. "Yeah yeah, I'll just go and check the car for you. Why don't you pack?"

I scrambled up with him. But he was gone before I could get a word in.

I whispered to the door. "Sure…"

It only took an hour to pack all my things. The ones I had brought and what Marlee and Celeste forced upon me. I took my duffel bag and suitcase. I could feel the slight pulse coming from my duffel bag where the purple, withered book laid.

I walked down to the front gates where Maxon and a car awaited me.

He opened the door for me. "Hey."

I gave my stuff to the driver and replied. "Why is it that every time you greet someone you say hey." I joked while getting to the car and he followed.

He shrugged and winced so slightly, I had a doubt I even saw it. "Honestly I only do it when you're around." He blushed, hard, and started speaking frantically. "Not that it's a bad thing. But if you think it's a bad thing I can say something else. Like hi or hello or bonjour-" He cut himself off and I laughed.

"Bonjour? Really?" I covered my mouth with my hand. Trying to stifle my giggles. "I never said it was a bad thing I was just curious." I kissed his cheek, as the car came to a stop.

"I'll walk you." And he took my hand, opening the door for me.

"And they say chivalry has died." I smiled.

"You never know." We laughed.

I stopped on the tarmac and gasped. "You have a private jet!"

He laughed at my shock. And scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah… It's a bit much I know."

I walked away from him up the stairs. "Are you kidding this is amazing."

The interior was beautiful. The right side had four sets of seats facing each other. The other side with and long couch attached to the wall. The seats were white with gold embellishments, compared to the cream carpet. There was wood coffee table, I assumed was nailed down. A door leading to the cockpit, a door behind me, and one to the left of me.

I flopped down on the long couch. "Can I live here? Please?" He laughed.

"I'm afraid not my dear." I scowled at him, but he only smiled.

He checked his watch and frowned. "I've got to go if you want to get home before tomorrow." I pouted, and he came over to me. "I'll see you soon ok?"

I sat up and sighed. "Mmhm." I expected him to leave but he didn't. Instead he put his hand up to my cheek and rubbed his thumb over it. I gasped but didn't pull away. _Move, pull away, get out of there. Are you crazy don't let him kiss you._

But I did.

He leaned in and softly brushed his lips against mine, when I didn't pull away he kissed me a bit harder, but still soft as a feather.

My head was screaming at me to get away, to leave and never come back. But I didn't listen. The rest of me wanted this moment to never end. I had never been kissed before so I had nothing to compare this to, but I knew I would never forget it. His lips were sweet and soft, and tasted like honey and chocolate.

He pulled away both of us panting for breath. "You know I've never kissed anyone before, unless my mother counts." He breathed a laugh. That sweet, deep laugh I loved so much.

All I wanted was to kiss him again, our lips were mere centimeters away, his breath was mine. And that scared me. "Neither have I." I whispered. He kissed me one last time and went to the exit, he stopped though.

"I promise we'll talk when you get back." And with that he left me, with my terrified mind and even more terrified heart.

I arrived at our little house at almost 11 at night and all the lights were off except one. I headed for the front door. The lock rusted and broke ages ago and we didn't have the time or money to fix it. So the front door remained unlocked. I went inside and went to my old room setting all my things down and removing my shoes. I slowly and quietly went to my father's studio and saw him painting, soft music coming from our old radio.

I came up from behind and hugged him. "Hi daddy."

He set down the pallet and paint brush and turned to hug me back. He kissed my forehead. "I've missed you kitten."

Tears gathered in my eyes. "I missed you too daddy."

He gently pulled me towards the kitchen. "Come on, your mom saved you some dinner."

"She didn't have to do that." I said as I walked, to the fridge and my dad sat at the table.

"Of course I did." My mother stood at the doorway to the kitchen. She smiled and came over to bear hug me. "I've missed you so much. I've had no one to argue with."

I would've laughed if she wasn't strangling me. "Can't breath, mom." She quickly let go.

"Sorry, my goodness you've grown." She looked me up and down.

I rolled my eyes. "It's only been a few weeks mom."

"Well they better be taking good care of my little girl."

I shook my head and took the pasta out of the fridge.

I looked back over to my dad and he had a strange look on his face. "America, not to long ago there was a storm near your school. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?"

I pursed my lips before I spoke. _Worth a shot._ "No sorry I don't. But I did get hit in the head with a branch. The doctor said I would be fine though just to avoid-" I stopped as I saw both my parents looking at me with that look that I knew all too well. The look that said, _I know you're lying so let's just get this over with._

I sighed. "So may have gotten a little mad at this girl." I said sheepishly, my neck was red, I could feel it. My mom buried her head in her hands, as my dad stifled laughter. I threw my hands up. "I'm sorry but she was really getting on my last nerve!"

Mom sighed. "I-we'll talk tomorrow." Mom waved me off and went back to her room.

Dad laughed quietly. "I will never understand mermaids."

I turned back to the fridge. "Cause you're not one… yet."

My parents had a love story to be told for centuries. The princess mermaid and the poor human. Everyone knew their story. How my mother got trapped in a net and he freed her. How they both went back to the same spot, at the same time everyday for three years. When they realized they could no longer stand to be apart, the same time my mother's kingdom was invaded. The very kingdom I'm destined to save. She took refuge with him. He taught her everything he knew, she wasn't alone. She had him. Their love was forbidden but they followed through anyway. Eventually though, people realized nothing was going to change their feelings for each other and they married soon after. And, well you know the rest.

I finished eating and went up to my room. My dad following behind. I flopped down on the bed and my dad shut the door and sat next to me.

"Alright kitten what's wrong?"

I scrunched my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

He sighed and lied down next to me. "You're worried about something I can see it in your face. Don't try lying to me. I'm your father I know everything about you so spill."

I frowned and sat up hugging my knees to my chest. I took a deep breath. "There's this guy…"

My dad shot up. "Boy, what boy, no boy thank you."

I giggled and he smiled. _He always tries to ease the tension, that's why I love him so._ "Anyway… there's this boy and I think I like him alot but he's human." I started playing with my hair and speaking faster after each word. "Actually I really like him. And I'm pretty sure he likes me. I'm just worried that with everything that's going on in Enchantra he'll get hurt or something. And I don't want him to get hurt, or any of the people I've met for that matter. But because of me they might. I was stupid enough to go to the lake and fall in. They know I'm a mermaid and now they're in danger. I'll have to tell them everything it's only fair but I'm afraid to. Oh and one more thing. This boy, Maxon, kinda sorta kissed me. What if it's a mistake for me to like him for any of this to be happening to me. Daddy I don't know what to do." Tears were streaming down my face and I hadn't realized until I finished.

I looked at him my face a furious shade of red at everything I had just confessed. He sat there his mouth opening and closing until he decided on something.

He pulled me to him and simply held me. After a while he spoke. "Let me ask you something, was it a mistake for your mother to marry me?"

I was confused. "Of course it wasn't."

"Was it a mistake for Kenna to marry James?"

"Dad-"

"Just answer the question."

I sighed. "No, it wasn't."

"Is it a mistake to fall in love." He said the last part into my hair, whispering.

Realization dawned on me, on what he was trying to say. "No, it never is."

"Then tell me why it's a mistake for you to possibly love this boy. For you to want to be with him, and him you. Kitten why is it a mistake for you to be happy? Because I don't see why it is. Everything happens for a reason. And when something good comes along, enjoy it, hold on to it, fight for it. Promise me you will. Okay?"

I was still crying but a smile graced my face. "Okay daddy. I promise." He kissed my head a walked to the door.

"Get some sleep before May and Gerad come in jumping you." He smiled at me and left.

I whispered to myself. "How is it he always knows what to say?"

I changed and went to sleep. Thoughts of the past few weeks running through my mind. And thoughts of the future. One where I needed Maxon in it.

 _A/N_

 _*Sigh* Maxamerica kiss, father daughter bonding, and father son not so bonding. Don't worry guys you'll know more details about America's destiny, and her kingdom (Enchantra) soon. Oh and to the people who caught on, this story is based off of H2O and some of Mako Mermaids. I've watched H2O at least 6 times, every single episode. I love it._

 _Love ya ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

 _I'm so sorry this is late. I had like the tiniest case of writer's block on how to start this chapter. But I figured it out and it all just came to me. Shout out to my friend that I mentioned last chapter for making my cover for me. Mwah I love you darling. Enjoy!_

 **America POV**

Spring break was wonderful, and after my talk with dad it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off me. I wasn't that afraid anymore. I was still afraid, but of things a normal girl would be afraid of. For example what she would wear, or weather or not the boy liked her.

I stood in the kitchen mixing the pot of stew in front of me, when I heard my name being called. "America! Can you come here?!" Mom said. There wasn't a hint of emotion in her voice. But I detected a bit of nerves in it, and bit of…sadness?

I turned the stove heat down and walked out of the kitchen. "Coming mom!"

I walked into to her room to see her sitting there on her bed and box in her hands and a much smaller one beside her.

She patted the space beside her. "Close the door and come sit." She demanded.

I hesitantly closed the door and walked slowly towards her. "Whatever you think I did it wasn't me." I put my hands up in surrender and she simply chuckled.

"You're not in trouble I just want to give you some things." I sat next to her.

She took a deep breath and opened the larger box. She removed all the paper and inside sat the most beautiful tiara I had ever seen. It was silver with tiny sparkling diamonds all around it. The center was a maze of elaborate twists and turns looking almost like growing ivy. In the dead center was a deep blue sapphire with smaller ones all around it.

She gently picked it up and began speaking. "This crown has been passed down through our family for generations. My grandmother gave it to my mother, my mother gave it to me. And now I'm giving it to you. Naturally I'd give to the next queen that would be Kenna. But I think you'd need it more than she would." She stood me up and walked me over to the vanity. Then she gently placed the crown on my head. It fit perfectly wrapping around my head tightly enough to stay on but not hurt me. "You're getting stronger America. And soon you'll be able to return to home and I know for a fact that you'll be able to defeat Serena. I have faith you in you daughter. My one fear is that you'll end up hurt." Tears began to glisten in her eyes.

I turned towards her. "Mom I'm not going to get hurt. I promise."

She cupped her hand on my cheek. And whispered. "Promises can always be broken sweetheart."

I wanted to say something to retort her, but I knew she was right on this one, so I just hugged her.

Hard.

"I'll always come back mom. I'd never leave you without a good reason." I felt a slight dampness in my hair. My mother had buried her face into my hair and was weeping quietly. "Mom please. Nothings going to happen to me."

She pulled back and wiped at her face. "Of course. You wouldn't be doing this if no one thought you could." She picked up the other box. "There's something else." She opened it revealing a large diamond. Colors swirled inside like liquid. And it had a faint glow to it. "Have you ever wondered why the eye for your songbird necklace was always empty?"

I touched the necklace at my neck, looking down at it. "Sometimes, why?"

She took the diamond and pressed it into her hands, effectively crushing it. When she opened her hands again the diamond was a tiny sphere in her palm.

"Wow." She took the diamond and gently placed it in the socket of my necklace where it fit perfectly.

"This is the Royals Jewel. It's what connects our family to the sea. All that, what's inside swirling around, is inside us as well. If the diamond is ever destroyed we'd be destroyed with it. It holds immense power America. But I know you can handle and wield it properly. Please never let it out of your sight. If it ever got into the wrong hands…"

She trailed off a faraway look in her eyes. I looked up at her. "Hey, I won't lose it mom, I swear."

She smiled. "I know you won't."

She took the crown off my head and placed it back in the box. "You might never have use for it but I still want you to take it with you."

I took the box from her outstretched hands. "Thank you so much, for everything mom."

She hugged me. "We argue a lot but that doesn't mean I love you any less."

"I know mom. I know." She pulled back.

"One more thing. The spell book."

I sighed. "I know it's dangerous, but it's not my fault. May sneaked it into my bag I had no idea. I'll go put-"

She cut me off. "May didn't put the book in your bag. I did."

I blinked at her, my mouth moving but no words coming out. Finally, once my mind had come to terms with what she said, I spoke. "You-you did what now?!" I looked at her in disbelief.

My mom sighed. "Look I know you want nothing to do with it. But The Archimedes is the most powerful spell book in the world. It'd do you good to know what's in it."

"But-" I started to protest but she cut me off again.

"You can't be afraid of it your whole life America. You'll need it in the long run. Better you know now than when it's too late."

I was still wary. "I know darling but I'd never put you in harms way like that. I know most of that book. I'd never give you anything I didn't think you could handle. Just try it out ok?"

I blew the hair out of my face. "Ok. But no promises!"

"Good, now about that storm you conjured."

I groaned loudly. Mom put her hands on her hips and stared me down. "Young lady what were you thinking! Are you crazy! You could've gotten hurt or someone else hurt! Are you even listening to me!"

"Nope." I headed for the door hoping to get out before she blocked me.

"America get back here!" I slipped through the door just as she forcefully shut it again and locked it from the inside. I heard her grunt of frustration and walked back to my room giggling.

 **Maxon POV**

I had just finished calling America and the others in my room. America was on her way and would be at the school in a matter of minutes.

My back was killing me so I decided to quickly dress my wounds before she came. I had removed all the bandages and my shirt when I heard a light knock on my door. I panicked, _America but she's not supposed to be back yet._ I heard it again, and quickly threw on my shirt, my back hissing in pain.

I walked over and opened the door to see a beautiful smiling face looking up at me. The sight of her was enough to make me forget about the pain for a little while. But not enough.

"Hi. I'm sorry I probably shouldn't be here but I really wanted to see you again. And I couldn't wait." Her face was a deep red shade, and I couldn't help but smile.

"No problem. Welcome to our dorm. It looks like someone threw up everywhere then a tornado ravaged through it." She laughed and walked in.

"It's not that bad." She gagged. And discretely covered her nose with her hand.

I tilted my head towards my room. "Come in it's much nicer in there."

She smiled a little and followed me in. She flopped down on the bed and sighed. "Ah, how I've missed dorm room beds." I laughed, the movement sending daggers shooting up my spine.

I winced and hoped she didn't catch on. But she did. "Ok no more lies. I can feel it. What's wrong? Did someone hurt or whatever? Don't lie to Maxon I can't help you if you won't tell me." She demanded.

"It's nothing I can't handle. Don't worry about it." She still didn't believe me. She walked up to me and put her hand on my chest.

"Max, you know my biggest secret. I'm sure it's not that bad. You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

I sighed. And began taking my shirt off. "Ok. Ok, just promise me you won't totally freak out. Or scream or whatever. It took me forever to tell the others and I've only know you for a couple weeks. So yeah…"

"I understand." She took a step back to give me some space.

I took a deep breath, a million things running through my mind. _She trusts you, you trust her. What's the problem here? She might not like you after this. She may hate you. Be disgusted with you. Want nothing to do with you._ The last thought made my hands tremble. I turned around slowly and lowered my shirt. But the back of it stuck to me.

"Can you…"

She quickly came up to me. "Of course." She took the top of my shirt and lowered it, the blood becoming visible. I felt her stop and heard a sharp intake of breath. We stood there for I don't know how long until she cleared her throat and continued.

"Where-where is all the stuff you use to treat this." Her voice trembled slightly but I could tell she was trying to hide it.

"It's ok I can do it myself." I hesitated before adding. "I did for a long time."

"Well you're not alone alone anymore. So deal with it and tell me where the stuff is." She was upset yet she spoke to me with such a fierce determination. I couldn't help but be in awe of her.

"It's in the bathroom. In the drawer beside the sink."

"Kay, be right back." She stopped at the bathroom door. "Lay down in the bed, I'll be there in a second."

I did as she asked. She came back seconds later with a wet towel and the silver box in her hands.

"Thank you for not running away and everything, basically."

She sat next to me. "You didn't run away when you found out about me. Why would I do that to you." She lifted the towel up to my back. "I need to clean it before I can disinfect it and wrap it. This may sting a bit. Ok a lot but bear with me."

She lightly dabbed the towel against my back and I winced. "I'm so sorry. I don't wanna hurt you."

I laughed a dry laugh. "Believe me you're doing me a favor."

We sat in tense silence until she spoke again. "If you don't mind me asking but, and ton of these… scars seem old. Who did this to you? You can't let it go on Maxon." She had a hint of fear in her voice. And she whispered what she said next. "I don't want to see you get hurt again."

She finished cleaning off my wounds and adding the dressings. "Sit up please."

I did as asked. "You already know that my father isn't the most…compassionate person alive."

She paused in wrapping the bandages around me. "He-he did this?" She whispered.

"Yeah." She didn't say anything just continued wrapping the bandages around me.

Once she finished I turned towards her to see a grim look on her face. "Ames, please don't do that."

She looked confused. "Do what?"

"Look at me as though I'm some sort of kicked puppy."

America looked at me hard, as though if she looked away I'd stop listening. "Maxon Schreave you are no kicked puppy. If anything you're the strongest person I know." She put her hand on my chest right over my heart and looked down at it. "You know I can see people's intentions. Not that deeply like my mother, but I can see whether they're good or bad. You have a pure heart Maxon. You don't deserve any of this. No one does." She whispered the last part.

She was about to move her hand away when I held it in place with mine. "Thank you. No one's ever said anything like that to me."

"No one needs to tell you when something is true Maxon."

I leaned in and kissed her tenderly. The feel of her lips against mine sent an electric heat rushing through my entire body. They were sweet and soft. They tasted like salt water but I didn't care. It felt good to kiss her, more than good amazing.

I pulled away when we heard a commotion from the living room of the dorm.

"The others are here." I said and stood up, grabbing a clean shirt from my drawer. "Come on. Let's go say hi."

I started walking towards the door when she stopped me. "You're not alone anymore Max. And you never will be." She kissed my cheek and smiled.

I smiled back at her and gave her a chaste kiss. "I know."

I took her hand and we left the room together.

 _A/N_

 _Ok so the ending of this chapter is really bad don't blame me. I honestly don't like it all that much but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry guys._

 _Love ya ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

 _I changed my cover. And it's thanks to my friend. She drew and colored the picture. Not exactly what I had in mind but it's better and really good. So thank you friend. Anyway enjoy._

 **America POV**

We walked out, my heart pounding the entire way. The others stopped talking immediately as they saw us.

My neck and face turned red as Celeste walked up to me. "Never ever scare us like that again!" She fiercely hugged me as the others joined in.

Then they all spoke at once.

"Are you ok?"

"What'd the doctor say?"

"Can you still tryout?"

"Guys I appreciate the concern but honestly I'm fine. Mermaids heal much faster than humans." I said the last part quietly as I pulled away slowly.

"Oh…right." Aspen said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

We stood there in uncomfortable silence, until I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Ok I think that after the bonfire I owe all of you a pretty long explanation." I rocked on my heels, and stuffed my hands into my pockets. I didn't want them to see my hands tremble.

No one spoke so I did again. "There's some stuff in our dorm that I could use to give you a better explanation."

Maxon smiled softly at me. "Sure we can go there."

And so we did. We went to our dorm in silence, all of us thinking about what was to come. _They'll know everything. All of it every little detail, every bit of information, all of it. Just hope for the best I guess. And hope that hope means they still like you afterwards._

They gathered in front of the mantel, while I went to get The Archimedes. I took it out of the bag it was in and opened it. I was met with a gust of dust in my face and I coughed.

"When was the last time someone opened this." I looked at some pages. "It'll take forever to find the pages I need. Ok let's try…" I moved my hand over the book a chanted. " _Buch der Seelen hilf mir zu sehen, hilf mir zu finden, was ich brauche, gib mir Trost in meinem Fund und mache in der Zeit nützlich.(1)_ " The pages began to flutter wildly, until they rested on one.

I read. " _Memory seeker_. Take an item from the time you wish to retell. One that was there through the event." I looked around my room. "Mom's tiara, she was wearing it when they were attacked." I quickly put the book down a grabbed the box. "Ok next step, place the object on a flat surface with lots of space around it. Ok I can do that. Then chant _Ich möchte meine Vergangenheit wissen, meine Gegenwart, meine Zukunft, um zu wissen, was hinter und vor uns liegt, ich möchte lernen, um keine Fehler zu wiederholen.(2)_ " I took a deep breath, grabbed the book and tiara and walked out.

I set the objects down on the coffee table. "Ok I'm going to need a lot of space for this." They muttered yeses and pushed the furniture away.

I set everything up and addressed them before I began. "Ok I've never done this before so please don't hate me if I mess up a blow up the entire school and anything within a 100 mile radius." They all chuckled easing a lot of the tension that had gathered.

"Hey, don't be nervous whatever happens next we're all in this together. Right?" Carter said nodding towards all of us.

"Right." Aspen said.

"Of course." Marlee sat beside Celeste across from me.

"Were besties no matter what." Celeste nodded a sure smile on her face. _You don't know what I'm about to tell you. That may change your mind._

"We'd never just leave you hanging America. We're here for you. I'm here for you." Maxon said the last part so quietly that I was the only one who heard him.

I smiled sadly. "Ok let's get started." I raised my hands over the tiara and said the chant. Just as I finished a beam of light shot from the tip of the tiara. It circled us until there was nothing around us but a big white glowing screen.

Then for the first time in my life I saw Enchantra's great palace before it was destroyed.

"Wow." I whispered. The sounds of screaming and hippokamps pounded the water around them.

"Mother! Father! Where are you!" I heard a voice scream. My mother's voice scream.

We were in a corridor hundreds of merfolk swimming to and fro. My mother swam above them all a panic stricken look on her face.

I screamed. "Mom!" An arrow was coming right toward her spine. She dodged it just before it made contact with her.

"Magda! Magda!" A man called out. He had gray hairs and his face looked worn but he was strong. He swam towards her.

"Daddy! What's happening! What's going on, how come the battalions have been sent out, daddy you never use the battalions!" She was speaking so frantically she barely missed another arrow coming straight towards her.

He father pulled her away and down the corridor. "We can't talk here. Come let's go find your mother."

They swam, the king shouting orders at everyone who approached him.

"Your Majesty the North wall has been breached!"

"Send eight of the battalions then and hold them back!"

"Your Grace the town of Nikiti is being raided as we speak!"

"Once this is is over we'll give them compensation for what they've lost!"

"But sir-"

"There aren't enough soldiers to go everywhere Layla!"

"Of course." She backed away as another merman came up torn and bloody.

"King Aaron she's in the palace walls!"

Granddad's face paled. "Who? Who's in the palace walls? Father answer me?!" Mother shook him.

He roughly took her hand and dragged her to one of the walls surrounding them. He opened one and they swam inside. He didn't answer just kept swimming at a pace even she seemed to be having trouble keeping up with.

He stopped in front of a door and slowly opened it. The of sounds weapons being loaded made him call out before he entered.

"Aaron! Magda!" A woman yelled, she too had gray hairs but red hair like all the Singer girls. She kissed the king and held my mother tightly. "I'm so glad you're both alright."

"Me too mom. Now can someone please tell me what the heck is going on!"

 **Maxon POV**

"Me too mom. Now can someone please tell me what the heck is going on!" The woman I assumed was America's mother, yelled.

The king swam up to her and took her hands softly. "Serena is in the palace."

Magda's face paled and her mother fainted but was caught by a guard. "Th-that's impossible. She-she can't come here. She was banished, exiled. Daddy tell me your lying, tricking me, that this is some future queen test or whatever." She pleaded with her father but he only looked at her with fear and sadness.

"I'm sorry daughter, but this is no test. This is real and we need to get you out of here." The queen slowly came to as screams were heard from outside.

A woman's voice was heard shouting. "Where are they! Find them at once!"

"Your Majesties we need to go." The guard whispered as to not draw attention.

The king took his wife and daughter. "Come Magda, Vanessa. We must go now."

They went to another wall where another tunnel resided. They swam down the dimly lit tunnels until they stopped at a door. Aaron and a guard pushed on the door with some difficulty but eventually got it to budge.

They swam inside what was a beautiful garden. All sorts of sea flowers and plants danced in the water. Moonlight shining in from a dome at the top.

"The Jewel room? Father what are we doing here?" He didn't respond simply swam to the center, where a large diamond rested. Colors swirling inside like a dance.

King Aaron picked up the diamond and swam towards his daughter placing it gently in her hands. "Magda, if anything were to happen to me or your mother, you must keep this safe. Serena won't rest until she finds it. She can't control the power inside no matter how strongly she believes she can."

Queen Vanessa looked at her daughter tears glistening in her eyes. "Darling please don't let anything happen to you. If Serena takes over and we're all gone there's no hope left."

Magda hugged her mother. "I promise mom, nothing's going to happen to me."

The Queen cried softly. "Promises can always be broken."

I glanced at America. Her face was a mix of sadness, pain, and understating. Only then did I realize that she was clutching her necklace. I didn't dare ask why though. Not yet.

They others were still watching intently. The sound of a door crashing turned my eyes back to the screen surrounding us.

The king unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the woman approaching them. He stood protectively in front of his family. "Leave now Serena or else."

The woman, Serena, laughed. "Now, now is that anyway to treat your _daughter_ dear daddy."

"You are no daughter of mine. Nor will you ever be." Aaron, Vanessa and Magda moved back as Serena kept advancing on them.

"Come now don't be like that." She chuckled quietly and turned her gaze towards Magda. "Dear twin sister. What have you got there."

"If the love of my people is what you mean then yes I have that." She held her head high as she stared down Serena.

She glared at Magda. "Feisty one aren't you."

"What do want Serena?" The queen looked at her daughter, pain and longing in her eyes.

"What do I want? What I want is for every vile disgusting human being on this planet gone. Dead. Extinct. To turn their awful lands to ones of beauty and grace under the water. What I want dear mother, is two simple things. One destroy all humans and two take their land. But I can't do that without the Royals Jewel. So hand it over and no one gets hurt." She held her palm out expectantly, yet no one moved. "No then I guess we'll do this the fun way." She unsheathed her own sword. "Get them." Her men advanced on them but the royal guard held off their attack.

"Magda, Vanessa go now!" Vanessa swam to her husband and kissed him deeply.

"I love you." She whispered holding onto him for dear life.

He looked at her. "I'll always love you my queen. Never forget that. Now go both of you."

"I'm not going anywhere without you father." Magda didn't move from her spot. And stared at her father with a defiant look.

Her father moved and hugged her tightly. "Please darling. Now is not the time to be stubborn. Go with your mother and keep her and our people safe."

She sighed and hugged her father, the sounds of fighting breaking them from their embrace.

The king whispered in her ear. "Daughter find The Archimedes. It'll help you. There are very strong spells in there, including the one Serena wants. It's in the safe below the dungeons. Hurry daughter. And remember I love you and your mother with my heart."

Somewhere while he was talking Magda had begun to cry. "I will daddy. I love you too. With everything in me."

He kissed her forehead and wiped her tears. "Go."

And so she and her mother left. Leaving their husband, father, and king in the midst of chaos.

They had reached the dungeons and were currently swimming downwards.

"Mum, do you think papa's okay?" Magda looked towards her mother, frowning at seeing the uncertain look on her face.

"Do you want the truth or a consoling answer?" She glanced at her daughter.

Magda spoke uncertainly. "Truth, mum."

Vanessa sighed. "I don't know, darling. I honestly don't know. I keep thinking that maybe he's hurt or he got away or he's d-" She choked tears streaming down her face.

Magda stopped her, and held her close. "Shh, mum shh, don't think like that. We can only hope for the best."

The queen calmed down. "I'm sorry. You're in more trouble than I am." She breathed an empty laugh.

"Come on." They swam a little ways until they came to a large safe.

"There it is. The safe for The Archimedes." Vanessa swam up and placed her hand over the center of the safe. The area around her hand glew gold and spread until the entire safe door was gold. It opened a crack and they swam in.

The room was metal and iron. Gold and jewels were scattered all around in large, tall piles. There in the center of all the mountains of gold was a pedestal with a purple old book. Gold writing lined it's cover. _The Archimedes_ was written on it.

Magda swam up a gently took the book, just as a loud crash and shouting was heard from outside.

And the safe doors burst open.

 _A/N_

 _Took me two days to write all that and I went over my limit by more than 100 words. Heh sorry. The language is German not something I made up. Translations will be at the end of each chapter. One more thing everything I use will be actual things weather mythical or real. You can search it and something will come up. I may be using it differently than what it is but they will be things. Ok so I think that's it. Yeah._

 _Book of souls help me see, help me find what I need be, grant me solace in my find and make useful in time_

 _I wish to know my past, my present, my future, to know what lies behind and ahead, I wish to learn so as not to repeat past mistakes._

 _Love ya ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

 **America POV**

The doors to safe burst open. Mom and grandma spun around just in time to see a flurry of arrows coming towards them.

Grandma Vanessa threw her arms up and a tall silver barrier separated them from their attackers.

"Magda. There's something I need to tell you before it's too late. I thought I'd have more time but it seems that's not the case." She swam to her daughter and took her hands. "Remember the stories I told you as a child. About a mermaid princess who lived on land, waiting for the day she would return home and take back her crown?"

Mom nodded. "Yes. You always ended it right after she was born."

"Darling, I think your daughter is to be that princess. Magda I always thought that was a story, a make believe fairy tale. But it seems so real now it's only right to think that." She cupped my mom's face as the enemy soldiers made a crack it the barrier.

"I-I… That makes no sense mum. I can't bear a warrior princess, much less raise one to save an entire kingdom. How would I even know it's her. What if I never get married. What I never have girls. What I never even have children. Mum this is a disaster there must be some mistake." She was desperate, pleading.

A strange feeling spread through me. My mother knew she was going to have me yet she had doubts on whether or not she would be any help to me. Little did she know I owed her everything I am now.

"Darling," Vanessa kissed mom's head. "You will be an amazing mother. I know it's you, it has to be. There's no other explanation." She still looked uncertain. "My love I have faith in you, the people have faith in you, your father has faith in you. Have a bit of faith in yourself. You can do this I know you can."

The barrier was minutes away for breaking. Grandma looked back to my mother. "I'll hold them off get out of here. Go far away from Enchantra and never not once return."

"But-" My Mother began to protest.

"No, no buts, until she's ready it won't be safe. You must go now."

My mother sobbed. "I've already lost Serena, and maybe father. I can't lose you as well. Please mum you have to come with me. I can't do this alone." She sobbed harder pleading desperately with her mother.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt strong arms wrap around me. I turned to see Maxon and I leaned into him crying softly. I had never seen my mother this vulnerable before. It unnerved me.

I turned back to the screen. "Magda. Yes you can. And you won't be alone, don't think I don't know about that human you've been seeing."

My mom blushed through her tears. "It doesn't matter, how do I know he'll help me if he knows he'd be putting himself in danger. I don't want to put him in danger mum."

Grandma pushed hair away from moms face. "Let that be his choice darling."

She nodded as bits of the barrier begin to crumble. The Queen reinforced it quickly and clumsily. "It won't hold forever. You need to go Magda. Now where do you meet your human."

Mom looked at her confused. "Now is not the time to gossip about my love life."

The Queen shook my mother's shoulders. "No that's where I'll transport you. It's to dangerous for you to be swimming a long distance alone right now."

Mom nodded. "The cove, near the shore of Caroline."

"North or South?"

"Right on the border."

"Ok, I know what your talking about." She hugged my mother and kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you more." Mom began crying in earnest.

"Oh darling. I love you most." She kissed her head again, just as the barrier broke though and enemy soldiers came storming toward them.

Grandma looked at my mother one last time before my mother was engulfed in a bright white light. Instead of stopping on the screen it spread to the room. All of us had to shield our eyes from the light. Once the light had dimmed we all lowered our hands to see the screen gone.

We all sat in silence taking in what we just witnessed.

I whispered to myself after a couple minutes. "Some of that I didn't even know."

Apparently I wasn't quite enough because Marlee responded. "Really?"

"Yeah." I looked at my hands.

Aspen sat up. "Well I say none of that changes anything between us." He looked at us. "Okay maybe minor things. But we're still friends right?"

They all enthusiastically agreed and I smiled.

"Wait, I'm still confused on the whole Serena thing? What's her deal?" Celeste looked to me for an answer.

I sighed. "Serena was my mother's twin sister. Is my mother's twin sister. When they were younger, and ship sailed through a cove they were playing in with their grandparents. Unfortunately the people on the ship saw them and weren't the most…most…wealthy people ever. They were greedy, they tried to get my mother and her sister. But my great grandmother stopped them. She sank their ship with a spell. But she got caught in a stray net. She was crushed by the ship." I stopped for a moment and we all took that in. Then I continued. "Serena and her grandmother were very close. Closer than Serena was to either of her parents. Even my mom. She was heartbroken when she died, everyone thought she'd go back to somewhat normal eventually. But she never did. Instead she began to plot. Serena was furious with humans, not just the ones on the ship but all of them. She wanted them gone, to pay for what they took from her. When my mom found out what she was doing she told her parents and they gave her a choice. Either she gave it up and forgot about it, or she was to be exiled. That night she left, and no one saw her or had heard from her, up until the attack at least."

 **Maxon POV**

"... That night she left, and no one saw her or had heard from her, up until the attack at least." America shrugged her shoulders. I was still behind her my arms wrapped around her slim waist. "That's all I know." She looked at all of us.

Celeste reached for the crown. "Well I for one. Am going to go into my room to put on my best dress and be a princess." She walked towards Americas room instead.

"Um, Celeste that's my room."

"No no it's mine." We all laughed as she shut the door.

Marlee got up. "I'll go get her."

America went with her. "And I will make sure she doesn't destroy a precious family heirloom." I chuckled.

The girls left and it was just me, Aspen, and Carter.

"That explains a lot actually." Aspen said.

I looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

Carter responded. "Like the fact that she didn't want to go out with you at first. She was afraid. And how she went all berserk on us at the mall. How she kept running when she got wet." He shrugged his shoulders. "When you think about it, it does."

I sighed and lied back. "Yeah I guess you're right."

Just then we heard America yell. "Celeste Newsome if you ruin that dress I will drown you in the deepest trench of the ocean!"

We all burst into laughter as Celeste strutted out of the bedroom in the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. The dress was floor length and a dark purple. The fabric was hidden under all of the sequins lining it from head to toe. At the bottom beginning mid thigh, were wine colored stripes of fabric spreading out across the floor. Leaving space in between each strip where the sequins were still visible.

Aspen whistled. "Where in the world did you get a dress like that Ames?"

We all looked at her as she blushed. "It's um, custom made. It was sent over from neighboring kingdoms after they heard of the attack. It was sent on my birthday to kinda celebrate the birth of-" She cut off a began playing with her hair. "Yeah anyway can I have my dress back."

Marlee gasped. "Yes but I have an even better idea." She dragged Celeste and America back into the room.

"Should we be worried." I breathed a laugh.

Carter nodded. "Maybe. It is Marlee after all."

We laughed as Marlee and Celeste walked in with grins on their faces. Celeste was back in her own clothing the tiara gone from her head.

"May I present her royal highness, Princess America Hope Singer future guardian of Enchantra and-" Marlee's introduction got cut off by a very impatient America.

"Marlee by the time you finish I'll be out of this dress and it'll be midnight so hurry up!"

Marlee groaned. "Fine, everyone I present Princess Buzzkill."

America walked out and glared at Marlee. She started speaking but I wasn't listening. I stopped breathing the moment she walked out. She was stunning, the gown accenting every curve she had. With her hair pulled to one shoulder. The tiara perched on top of head. She truly looked royal.

Her songbird necklace was sparkling in the light. I looked closer at it and noticed that the eye looked like the diamond for the memory. Realization dawned on me as I saw that it was, just shrunken down.

Aspen nudged me. I looked at him still trying to gather a proper breath. "What?"

He smirked. "Nothing just noticed that your a tiny, little bit whipped dude."

I death stared him. "I am not whipped. We're not even dating."

He nodded. "Whatever you say." He looked at Carter and mouthed to him. "He's whipped."

I punched his arm, and he rubbed the spot whimpering. I shook my head and looked back to America. I caught her staring at me I winked back at her, earning me a light blush on her face.

"What time is it." America asked.

I answered. "Uh, almost time for dinner. And I need a shower." I stood and the guys followed.

"I have to meet Lucy. See you guys later." Aspen saluted us and left.

"I need a nap." Carter followed him.

"Me and Marlee still need to unpack." Celeste waved. "Bye." She and Marlee went to their respective rooms.

"How do we always end up like this." I walked towards America.

She looked at me curiously. "Like what?"

I shrugged. "Everyone finds an excuse to leave. Then the only ones left are you and me."

She smiled softly at me. "I think you just answered your own question. Not to clever are you Max."

She had backed up until she was against the wall. I put my hands on either side of her head and smiled. "I like to think I am."

She breathed a laugh. "Too bad it's not true. Now are you gonna kiss me or what?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "A bit needy now aren't you." I smirked.

She moved her face closer to mine. Our lips inches apart. "Well if you have no intention of kissing me, then get out."

I smiled at her. "I think your request can be granted, it's gonna cost you though."

Now I had her attention. "Oh yeah. What it's gonna cost me?"

"Well just the extremely high price of going out on a date with me. Say Friday at 8?" I tried to hide my nerves with a smirk but she saw right through me. She always does.

Thankfully she didn't comment on it. She sighed and blushed. She looked down before looking back up at me. "If you really want to, after everything you just saw. I'd love to go out with you Maxon." She smiled.

"You could be on top of the FBI, CIA, and NSA most wanted list, and I'd still want to go out with you." She raised her eyebrows and gave me a 'really' look. "Yes really. Now let me kiss you."

She laughed as I closed the distance between us, wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her closer if possible.

 _She said yes. She knows my secret and I know hers, yet we still want each other. Does that make us crazy? Or just desperately in love?_

 _A/N_

 _Who likes my Tangled reference. I'm proud of my Tangled reference. Sorry this is late but I've kinda been bingeing Stitchers for awhile… I have a problem that no one can help me with. Anyways, MAXAMERICA DATE IS COMING! I hope your excited and if you're not pretend to be excited._

 _Love ya ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

 _It's almost 2 am and I'm editing this then posting it. Ya people are welcome. Sorry the chapter is late._

 **America POV**

Today was Friday. AKA tryouts and my date with Maxon. I could barely focus through any of my classes, I kept thinking about how I was gonna beat Kriss for captain and what Maxon had planned for our date. But more importantly what the heck I was gonna wear. Marlee, Celeste, Lucy, Mary, and Anne were planning something but they refused to tell me what. Honestly I think they're more excited than I am.

I hadn't realized the bell had rang until someone bumped into me.

"Sorry." He said looking back and walking away.

"Your fine." I called back.

I gathered my stuff and ran down to our dorm. That was my last class of the day. Now it was time for tryouts.

Once Celeste saw me she pulled me into her room. I was immediately blinded by all the purple everywhere. "Wow, you like purple."

"How'd you guess?" Celeste tossed me my tryout cheerleading uniform.

"Um, lucky guess."

Marlee laughed. "Don't worry she keeps her purple loving disease to herself…. Most the time."

We laughed and pulled our white and gold uniforms on. The skirt went down to mid thigh and had vertical white and gold stripes. Thank goodness it had shorts imbedded inside or else I would've quit right then and there. The top was an off shoulder top with sleeves going down to my wrists. It was white with a gold shield on the front, that had two swords crossing each other. The words Illean Knights was written across the swords.

Celeste twirled. "For it being Kriss who designed these outfits they're really not that bad."

Marlee shrugged. "There are pretty nice. And you can move in them too. But I think she was just thinking about how easy it would be for a certain football captain to get it off her." She smirked.

I laughed. "Now that is seriously pathetic even for her."

Celeste shook her head as Marlee and I continued to laugh. "Ok tryouts start in ten so we have time to meet with the boys before we go down to the field."

We walked out and caught the boys just as they were leaving their rooms.

"Hey ladies." Aspen saluted us.

"What's with you and saluting people?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I honestly don't know. It's not like I'm some guard or whatever."

I nodded. "Right…"

Carter broke the silence. "Well you guys look great. But there's five minutes until tryouts and we need to get down to field like right now."

We nodded a began walked to the field. Marlee, Carter, Celeste and Aspen were in front, while Maxon and I hung back a few feet.

"You excited?" He looked at me. I glanced at him and noticed something in his eyes. They were slightly darker than before. Not a golden light brown but darker. Like dark chocolate.

I wondered what it was. Lust maybe? "Yeah, but at the same time nervous." I cut him off before he could speak again. "For tryouts and our date."

He took my hand. "Glad you didn't forget."

"How could I. It's literally been the only thing on my mind since you asked me. Speaking of dates. Why won't you tell me where we're going, please?" I pouted and gave him puppy eyes.

He did a zipping motion with his hand and lips. "Nope you'll have to wait and find out."

I playfully glared at him. "I hate you."

He nudged me. "I lo- sure you do."

My eyes widened slightly. _Was he gonna say he loved me? Does he? Do I?!_

"Hey lovebirds, you're gonna miss tryouts if you keep walking like snails." Carter called walking backwards.

I raised my eyebrows and replied. "Says the guy who got his ass kicked by girl on her first day."

Everyone laughed as Carter mumbled to himself. "You had the advantage. You've got some super mermaid running abilities. Besides it wasn't even a race."

We reached the field just as tryouts were about to start. The boys went to one end of the field for football and the girls to the other for cheerleading.

The girls and I were warming up when a sneering voice came up to us. "Aw how cute, red is trying out for cheerleading. Adorable." She laughed and the girls behind did as well.

"Sorry Kriss but I think you're in the wrong place. Tryouts for bitch are that way." I flicked her off. "Good luck. Wait you're ready captain." I mock gasped.

Everyone laughed and her face turned a deep red. She quickly regained her composure and looked at me. "Well good luck, not that it's gonna do anything. You have to be pretty to be a cheerleader and gorgeous to be a cheerleading captain not to mention have some talent. Whoops sorry you don't have any." She laughed and her minions laughed dryly behind her.

"Wow, that was weak especially for you Kriss." I crossed my arms as coach Avery blew her whistle.

"Alright ladies let's get started. Begin with your routine all at once if I call on you, you may stop. Sit on bleachers when I have. I'll tell you when time is up for those I didn't call on. All ready?" Everyone nodded. "Begin."

We began our routines. In about 20 minutes or so coach Avery had called 8 girl to go to the stands, two of those girls being Celeste and Marlee. Me, Kriss, and three other girls were the only ones left. I twirled, flipped, and danced all across the field. I got a bit too into it and forget anyone else was there. Dancing felt like swimming to me. The way I would glide through the air felt like flowing through a current.

"America!" I looked at coach Avery, momentarily confused. "You're in!" I smiled and walked off the field.

I looked back and saw Kriss glaring at me from where she twirled. I smirked at her.

Marlee squealed and hugged me. "Yay! We're all in now we just have to wait to see who coach Avery picks to be captain!"

Celeste had her arms crossed and was smiling at me. "After that performance I have no doubt it'll be Ames."

"Kriss!" Coach Avery then shouted to the girls remaining. "Sorry ladies. But you just don't seem to have what it takes on be on our team. Keep practicing and try again next year."

The girls walked glumly away. One of them even began to cry softly.

I whispered to Marlee. "Is it normal for them to cry?"

She shrugged. "Surprisingly she always cries yet she never practices."

I nodded and looked to coach Avery who had begun speaking. "Alright. You are all very talented. Don't disappoint me please." She clapped her hands. "Now to announce captain. Two very talented ladies stood out to me today. Would miss America and miss Kriss join me up here."

Everyone clapped as we walked up to her. She went to her bag a pulled out a captains uniform. "You can get this adjusted to your size if needed. And it is new so no one has worn it yet thus no need to freak out." Everyone chuckled.

Kriss glanced at me and smiled confidently. I wiped my hands on my skirt hiding my nerves.

"Both of you are very talented and I'm glad to have you on my team but as such only one of you can be captain. But this year we're going to change that." Me and Kriss looked at her. Knowing what she was going to say but dreading it. "For the time being the both of you will be co captains. As soon as I make my decision, I'll let you know."

Kriss was fuming. "Wha-bu-she-" Kriss stomped her foot. "I refuse to co captain with-with this thing!"

I death started her. "Excuse me! You think I like this any more than you do!"

"Ladies enough! If either you want a chance to be solo captain, you will be civil about this! Am I clear?"

We mumbled our apologies. Coach Avery sighed. "Good. Now practice is first thing Sunday mornings at 7am on the dot. Captains your to be here at 6:45 so I can fill you in on routines and whatnot." She scanned us over. "Good luck this year. You're dismissed."

I took my bag and stormed off the field, Celeste and Marlee following closely and quietly behind.

 _I most definitely did not sign up for this. At least Kriss can't ruin my date with Maxon._ The thought of Maxon eased my anger and I felt excited once more.

 **Maxon POV**

I pulled on my shoes while trying to convince Aspen and Carter that I was not whipped by America.

"Come on dude admit it. Carter's whipped it's ok for you to be too." Aspen chuckled as Carter punched his arm.

I stood up and threw my hands up."Ok all of us are whipped can I go now." They glared at me. "Oh come on. You know it's true."

Carter sighed. "Whatever. Where are you taking her anyways?"

"I'll tell you after. 'Cause I have 2 minutes 'till 8 and the last thing I need is to be late."

I walked towards the door as Aspen called out to me. "She's gonna be at least 15 minutes late. It's a girl thing. Don't say I didn't warn you!"

15 minutes later I was waiting in front of the doors. _She'll come, she said she'd come._ I began to get nervous when I heard soft footsteps come up from behind me.

I was met with icy blue eyes and fire red hair. She wore a red keyhole dress that went down a little below her knees. The dress clung to her tightly then was loose begining at her waist. There were gold accents around the dress circling in it like ivy. Then the entire dress was lightly dipped in gold glitter. Her makeup was done lightly and naturally with her hair pulled all to one side. She had ruby earrings and around her shoulders was a white fur shawl. Her songbird necklace glistened in the moonlight just like her eyes. So full of beauty, excitement and that passionate fire I loved so.

I stood there my mouth gaping, trying to find words for the beauty in front of me. "You look amazing. More than amazing actually." I walked up to her and took her hand. "Your absolutely gorgeous, tonight. Not that you aren't gorgeous all the time I just meant that-"

She laughed cutting me off. "I know what you mean. Thank you, you clean somewhat nicely too."

I feigned hurt. "I, for one, think I did a wonderful job dressing myself for tonight." She laughed again. That sweet melodic laugh I loved so much.

I held my arm out to her. "Shall we m'lady."

She giggled. "Why we shall my prince." I laughed and we walked to the limo my family owned.

"First a jet now a limo. Am I ever going to get used to how much money your family has? No, no is the answer." She was mumbling to herself but I heard her.

I opened the door for and let her climb in. "If you want to be impressed you should check out our private island." I tried to keep a straight face as she looked at me with disbelief.

I laughed, and she breathed in relief. "Oh my God. For a second I thought you were serious."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Unfortunately I'm just kidding otherwise I would take you there on our honeymoon."

She blanched as though she'd seen a ghost. "Ames I'm just joking. No need to go all white on me."

She shook her head. "Right, no of course. I'm just a little nervous for tonight is all."

I rubbed her shoulder. "Tonight will be fun I promise. Were going to dinner, then a moonlit desert picnic. And finally a walk around the lake. 50 feet from the actual water part of the lake."

She laughed. "I can get in the water as long as it a not from the actual ocean. Like if it's a manmade lake then I'm good. I won't get sucked into some black whirlpool." She smiled, but the memory of hearing her scream hit me like a bullet. I felt a hand on my chest and looked down to see America's hand right above my heart. "Hey I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. Ok?"

I smiled sadly at her. "As long you here with me, I'll always worry about you." I kissed her softly as the limo came to a stop. "Come on I'm starving."

I held the door open for her and helped her out. "Max it'd be a miracle if there was time where you weren't starving."

I chuckled. "In my defense I am a growing boy."

She smiled, then gasped when she saw where we were eating. "Maxon no… by the time tonight is done you're gonna be broke." She frowned at me.

"Then we better make sure this night never ends." I pulled her towards the French restaurant I choose.

She protested all the way to the doors. "Max the Patina is probably the most expensive restaurant in all of Malibu."

I ignored her complaints and addressed the receptionist. "Hi, I have a reservation for 2. Last name Schreave."

She looked through her list. "Of course. Right this way Mr. Schreave."

"Mr?" America looked at me curiously. "Is this normal for fancy restaurants."

I chuckled quietly. "Yeah it is." She still looked upset. I lifted her chin to face me. "Hey, don't worry. Money isn't an issue for my family. And tonight is just about us. No Kriss, no co-captaining of any sort and no Mermaids, magic, or evil queen sisters no one knew about."

She giggled. "Ok. All about us."

I smiled and kissed her. "Come on I think we lost the the receptionist."

She pulled me to where the receptionist was standing a small smile on her face. She whispered something to America as we sat down. America blushed a deep red a murmured something I didn't catch.

"What was that about?" I asked after she had left.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about." She smiled brightly.

I took her hand and kissed it. "When will you realize? I'll always find reason to worry about you."

Because as long she was with me. As long as she existed. As long she breathed, laughed and loved everyday. I'd always worry about her.

 _And I think it's because I'm in love her._

 _A/N_

 _No the date is not over. Yes I will continue it next chapter. Now I hide behind my laptop a pretend that I didn't make them co captains. A writer has gots ta add flare to her story somehow._

 _Love ya ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

 _Prepare for a rollercoaster ride chapter everyone. ;)_

 **America POV**

I laughed clutching my stomach, as I tried not to fall. Maxon chuckled holding me as I leaned against him. "I'm serious. Carter screamed and Aspen spewed OJ out of his nose. Next thing you know we're sprinting to meet a girl we didn't even know yet."

I laughed so hard that tears sprang into my eyes. "You-guys-are-ri-dic-u-lous!" I spoke in between laughs.

"Well I'm sorry if we didn't want to make a bad first impression."

I composed myself, took a deep breath and kissed him. "I think you made a wonderful first impression."

His golden hair looked silver under the moonlight. The water from the lake reflecting off his eyes.

The words of the receptionist came back to me. _He's a keeper princess America. He'll do you good and vise versa._ I was shocked at the fact that she called me princess, she had winked at me as she walked away her eyes flashing pink. _How many people around me did I falsely assume were human when they weren't? How many of them knew who I was. How many want me dead?_

Maxon nudged me and we stopped walking. "Penny for your thoughts, or whatever mermaid currency is." I giggled and he smiled.

"It's nothing I was just… just thinking about what the receptionist said." I played it off as if it was nothing. But as usual he saw right through me.

"You still haven't told me what she said. You can tell me anything."

"I know I know you say it all the time." I sighed. "She called me princess. And it just got me thinking, how many people know who I really am."

Maxon took my hand and kissed it. "Does it matter. You're here, I'm here, the others are here. No matter what happens we've got your back Ames."

 _We've got your back…._ Maxon's words echoed through my mind as I rested my head on his shoulder. I wasn't very tall and it was only because of the heels that I could barely reach his shoulder. "Thanks. Not just for tonight. But for everything."

"Of course. You know I'd do anything for you."

I whispered to myself. "Yeah I know. And that's what scares me."

We rode back to the school and Maxon walked me back to my dorm. "Tonight was… amazing. Ok more than amazing I- no words that's what I'm going with." I laughed at my choice of words.

I blushed as he took my hands and moved them up to his neck, he then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. "Then I guess we should do this again sometime."

I smiled. "Yeah we should." Just then a thought crossed my mind and I blushed, hard. "Um, Max?"

He looked at me worriedly. "What, is something wrong?"

"No, no I just well-um, what exactly are we?"

He was confused, I could see it. "I don't understand?"

I took a deep breath. "Are we dating now or what…?"

He smiled at me. "We should fix that shouldn't we?"

He pulled a bracelet with tons of different size rocks all different shades of blue out of pocket. "America singer, will you do me the honour and be my girlfriend?" His voice spoke with confidence but his hands shook slightly as he gently pulled the bracelet onto my wrist.

I grinned. "I would love too my golden prince."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Golden prince. I like that. Golden prince, golden prince, rolls of the tongue. But I'd much prefer my beloved rock god."

I laughed but he cut me off with a kiss. It was meant to be short and sweet, but quickly grew into something more. He pulled me closer if possible and gently swept his tongue across my lips. I groaned as I granted him access. _No way is he getting away with this._ I bit his lip and he moaned. I smiled and pulled away panting for a breath.

"No fair I wasn't done." His eyes were dark but held a playful light to them.

"Well now you are." I kissed his cheek and went to my room. I looked back one last time at him and bit my lip before I retreated to my dorm.

I leaned against the door and sighed a blissful sigh. I didn't even acknowledge the questions being throw at me by Celeste and Marlee. I simply walked to my room in my own bubble of happiness. Before I shut the door I peeked at them. "I'm his girlfriend." Their squeals followed me even after I had shut the door.

I slumped against my door and looked around my room. A box on my dresser caught my attention and I opened my door again. "Hey guys, did either of you put a package in my room?"

They looked at each other then at me curiously. Marlee shook her head. "No, are you expecting something?"

I looked back the package. "Uh no never mind. Night."

They looked at me before remembering what I told them earlier. Before they could bombard me with questions again I shut the door and walked towards the gold rectangle box. I opened it and a light seafoam green clam fell out. It wasn't any ordinary clam in was a com shell. I dropped my shawl on my bed, I picked up the clam and opened it. I dropped it Immediately after. I fell back on my bed, my face pale as I listened to Serena's voice.

"It's wonderful to finally be able to speak to princess. Even if this is only one sided." She laughed cruelly. "Inside this box is the Phoenix sword. Extremely powerful, but as such only those worthy can actually use it. I thought I'd see whether or not you could." She giggled. "I'd like to see you try and kill me with it. Oh and one more thing, you might want to keep an eye on, now what did you him. Ah right you're 'golden prince' I'd hate for something to happen to him. Good luck _princess_ not that it will be any help. Ah and remember I'm always, _always_ watching you. I have someone there, don't cross them and you won't cross me not yet at least." The clam slammed shut as I sat trembling on my bed.

"Maxon…" I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that she knew who Maxon was. He's in danger, _because of me._

 **Maxon POV**

I was beginning to worry. America had avoided me all of yesterday and dismissed all my attempts to talk to her. Thoughts kept swirling through my mind. _Did I go to far Friday. Does she think our relationship is a mistake. Did something go wrong on our date. Does… she not like me anymore._ The thought scared me out of my mind.

I shook my head. "Ok your getting ahead of yourself just talk to her. And at the same time stop talking to yourself." I sighed and headed over to the football field. The cheerleaders had practice now since it was Sunday.

As I arrived I saw the girls going through their routine America and Kriss stood in front of them watching, observing. I leaned against the bleachers and watched her memorizing everything about her. Her poise, grace, how the air around her sparked with positive energy and how her eyes scream future guardian and leader.

One girl with brown hair and a small figure fell over, instead of spinning in the direction she was supposed to. Kriss spun on her and glared. "Pepper, get it right. You've been doing this for over an hour. Watch me." Kriss performed that part of the routine perfectly and looked back at Pepper. "You better not get it wrong again."

I looked at America and saw her staring at Pepper. "You're not balanced." Everyone looked at her.

"Wh-what?" Pepper stuttered getting up.

America walked over to her. "You put all your weight on your right leg when it should be 50/50 between both legs. Here," She moved Pepper's arms and adjusted her stance. "Now try it." America stepped back and Pepper performed that part of the routine without flaw.

She smiled and giggled. "Thanks America." She stepped back to her position as America went to hers.

"Of course." I peeked at the coach to see her smiling at America then she scribbled something down on her clipboard.

I turned back to America and our eyes met. She blanched but her cheeks turned a fierce red instantly. She ran over to the coach and whispered something to her pointing to me. Coach Avery looked skeptical but nodded. She then proceeded to walk over to me while I turned and went behind the bleachers.

"What are you doing here?!" America whisper yelled.

"You've been avoiding me and I want to know why." I was getting impatient and to be honest a little pissed too.

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest looking down at her feet. "We can't do this."

My heart shattered and the shards stabbed at my chest. "Wha-what are talking about." I knew all too well what she was talking about but I wanted her to deny it, to say this was a dare, a joke, some sort of prank or whatever.

She took a deep breath and looked me in the eye. Her beautiful blue eyes were now gold and tears glistened in them. "She knows Max. About you about us. I-I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. She knows how much you mean to me. And sooner rather than later she'll use you against me. I don't care about the fact that she would win if she did that but more so that you'd get hurt. Maxon you mean a lot to me and I-I can't risk it. I just can't." By the time she finished speaking tears were streaming down her face. I wanted to reach out and wipe them away but I didn't. I couldn't.

"Ames I promise nothing-" But she cut me off.

"My grandmother told my mother and my mother told me, promises can always be broken Maxon."

I took her hands in mine. "America please can we just talk about this." She pulled away.

"There's nothing to talk about Max." She kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry. But I can't be the cause of any of your pain." She backed away but I grabbed her hand and pulled her too me. She gasped as I kissed her roughly. Her lips were saltier than normal and they trembled slightly. But I had never felt as alive when I was with her, when I kissed her everything disappeared. It was me and her against everything. I wasn't about to let some damn mermaid get in the way off that.

I pulled away but kept her close to me. "Look me in the eye and tell me that meant nothing to you. That you didn't feel anything." My voice cracked at the end but I refused to cry.

She looked at me and opened her mouth but didn't speak. Instead she yanked away from me and took a few steps back. "I'm sorry but, goodbye."

I spoke before she left. "You say it like I'll never see you again." My voice was trembling but I didn't care.

She turned away. She didn't say anything as she left me standing under the bleachers, still trying to understand what just happened.

I had walked back to my room unconsciously. My mind mulling over the last two minutes over and over again. I flopped down on my bed just as a knock sounded on our dorm door. I didn't get up to answer but stayed on my bed. The knocking didn't stop so I finally got up with a groan and opened the door.

I took a step back at who was at the door.

"Hi Maxon!" Kriss said all too excitedly in her sickly sweet voice.

I sighed. "What do you want Kriss. I'm seriously not in the mood for you antics."

She shrugged. "Nothing much. I just came to ask you. Are you free Friday?" She batted her eyelashes at me.

"If you're asking me out the answer is no and will always be no." I leaned my head on the doorframe.

She glared at me. "What do you see in her?" She spoke between gritted teeth.

"Who?"

She threw her hands up and let them fall. "America! What the fuck does everyone see in her! Coach Avery, Pepper even Elise and Daphne like her! Why the hell do you! You deserve so much more than a girl who won't even date you! Maxon you deserve someone pretty popular, America is neither of those things! She-"

I stopped listening red was seeping into the edges of my vision. "Shut up! Just shut up! Kriss you know nothing about her, about me, about any of us! America has qualities you will never have! So I suggest you suck it up and leave me the hell alone!" I slammed the door shut in her face but not before I saw eyes eyes turn a deep dark purple.

I froze. My hand trembling on the door. _Kriss… Kriss is a mermaid, her eyes they turned purple. Serena's eyes were purple. And the too of them look alike._

I gasped as I slumped against the doorframe. America said Serena knew about us, about all of us, but they only way that was possible was if she had someone here, watching us. I paled as realization dawned on me.

 _Kriss is Serena's daughter._

 _A/N_

 _And cue the lightning. Mwah ha ha ha ha ha. Now I go hide behind a bush before y'all come and attack me. Like they get together then break up and Kriss is a mermaid but more importantly the daughter of a mermaid who wants America dead. I'd say this was an eventful chapter. I'll try to make the next chapter a little calmer but hey, promises can always be broken. Honestly Maxon's POV kinda just happened. Heh, don't hate me._

 _Love ya ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

 _Chapter is late, I apologize. I don't really like excuses unless you have a valid reason so I'm just gonna say I'm really sorry. Also if my fanfic was an essay it would be 85 pages long XD XD XD XD. Anyway here it is, enjoy!_ _ **Read A/N at the end. IMPORTANT!**_

 **America POV**

I sat at my vanity, solemnly brushing my hair and thinking of the day's events. _Did I do the right thing? Of course I did, it was to protect him… to protect him._ Images of my mother's flashback came to me and grandma Vanessa's voice echoed in my head, _Let that be his choice darling._

"Easier said than done grandmother." I sighed as I heard a frantic pounding on our dorm door. As I walked to my door I peeked out to see Marlee trying to calm a frantic looking Maxon.

"Easy there blondie. What's the matter with you?" She gasped, then spoke in a whisper but I still heard her. Mermaid hearing, sound doesn't travel well in water. "Is it your back, did he do something?! I swear one of these days I'm just gonna-"

Maxon cut her off as she made a choking motion with her hands. "No, is America here?!" He looked inside and caught my eyes before I could shut the door. He pushed past Marlee and strood over to me determinedly.

"Maxon I told you-"

He cut me off too. "This isn't about that. This is something much bigger." He stood in the middle of my room as I closed the door and cast a little soundproof spell over the room. Anyone who's not supposed to be listening won't hear a thing.

Maxon paced the length of my room, and I let him as he organized his thoughts. I watched him as he paced. His hair was a mess as though had been running his fingers through them for hours. His jacket was gone, and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone. Even frantic and afraid he was still beautiful. He tongue ran over his lips, and I had to restrain myself from throwing my arms around him and kissing him with everything in me. I bit my lip. _Enough, you made your choice. It's for his own good he stays away from you. You'll only get him hurt._

I finally had enough of his pacing. I stood in his path my arms crossed. He looked up and glared me slightly. I pointed to the bed. "You're never gonna get your thoughts in order if you don't calm down. Just sit for five seconds, then you're free to roam like the wild lion you're pretending to be."

He didn't even smile at my words, just sat down on the bed and buried his face in his hands. Against my better judgement I sat down next to him. "Maxon, take a deep breath and tell me what's got you all frazzled."

He took a deep breath as my hand rubbed his shoulder. "Kriss-Kriss is a mermaid, better yet she's Serena's daughter."

My hand stopped, I shook my head. "I-wha-how, why!"

That earned a small chuckle from him. "She came to my room asking me out for the millionth time. I said no as always and she snapped at me, started screaming about how everyone liked you and that you were nothing special." He's fists clenched and I put a hand over them. He's muscles relaxed and he took my hand in his. "I snapped back at her and slammed the door in her face but before I did her eyes turned purple, a deep dark purple."

I didn't speak to stunned to say anything. _The black shape in the lake that was Kriss. And she must've been in the hallway when I called Maxon my golden prince. Serena's spy had been under my nose this whole time and I didn't even realize._

A knock on my door broke me from my thoughts. "Hey America, coach Avery wants you and the rest-" Celeste blushed as she looked between me and Maxon. "Am I interrupting something. Oh my God I am, I'm sorry. Here-Um-uh-I'll-I'll just leave now, ok." She quickly exited the room her face a bright red.

Me and Maxon looked at each other before we burst into fits of laughter. I stood up and he stood with me. "I should go see what coach Avery wants. She's probably going to lecture us on the Homecoming game and how we have to amazing."

"The Homecoming game is like, 2 or 3 weeks away. But I can't judge coach Tanner's doing the same. He'll have our heads if we don't win."

I chuckled, and for a moment it was like we were dating again. I forgot about Kris and her wicked mother, about being a mermaid and what I knew was coming. It was just us. Max and Mer, our normal.

But everything would never be normal, not ever. Maxon cleared his Throat looking down at me. "You… ok, you seem… out of it."

I shook my head clearing my thoughts. "Yeah yeah just. I'll deal with Kriss mmkay. Thanks though for telling me. I would've never guessed." I reached to put a strand of hair behind my ear but Maxon beat me to it. Gently moving his behind my ear then cupping my cheek.

He leaned in and I wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but I knew I couldn't. I pulled away. He let go of my face. "Uh, I should go, and you should too. Coach Avery is not one for tardiness."

Maxon walked towards my door, and I had a strange urge to keep him here with me. "Max wait!"

He looked back at me his eyes lighting up though his face remained impassive. "Yeah?"

I pursed my lips. "Uh nothing, nevermind it-it's not important." I crossed my arms over my chest, watching that excited light leave his eyes was like getting stabbed a million times a day.

He nodded. "Sure." And with that he walked out.

I arrived at the field in record time, everyone was already there waiting for me. "Is everything alright?" I cocked my head to the side as everyone glanced at me.

Coach Avery smiled at me. "Everything's fine America. In fact things are more than fine. I've decided who I want as captain."

I shot a quick glance at Kriss as I stood beside her, she was smirking as if she had already won. I breathed and looked back to coach Avery.

She was still smiling as she looked between us. "Both of you are very talented, but it seems only one of you work extremely well with the rest of the team. When Pepper couldn't get the routine correct both of you chose different tactics but only one was efficient." She reached into her bag and pulled out a captains uniform. All our uniforms had our names written in cursive ink on the sides of the skirt. I looked at where the name should be, but it was covered up nicely. "You've both made this decision hard but, I think that America would make a wonderful cheer captain this year."

Everyone clapped as coach Avery extended the uniform to me and I accepted with a grin plastered on my face. I looked over at Kriss to see her fuming, her eyes turning purple. _Maxon was right, she is a mermaid._ She screamed and stomped her foot. "Coach Avery I've been captain since freshman year, why let a nobody take _my_ place!" She was furious and on edge, if I didn't get her out of here, people would start asking questions. _Wait 'I' why would_ I _help her._

"Kriss either you can deal with it or you're off the team, got it." Coach Avery glared at Kriss from where she stood.

"Ugh!" And with that Kriss stormed off the field.

I looked between coach Avery and Kriss. "Maybe I can calm her down I'll be right back." I handed a confused Celeste my uniform and ran after Kriss.

I caught up just as she turned the bleachers. She spun on me her eyes vibrantly glowing purple. "What!" She yelled at me, I could see the air around her heating up.

"You really shouldn't lose your cool in front of a bunch of people like that. You don't know who would see you." I let my eyes turn gold to show my point.

The shimmer of air around her disappeared and she smirked at me, walking slowly towards me. "You'll never win red, wait excuse me," she mocked curtseyed, "your highness." She was face to face with me, our face were inches apart and not in a romantic way.

"We'll see about that. Oh and one more thing tell Serena, or should I say, tell your mother I say fuck off or else." I smiled sweetly.

She smirked at me, and chills ran down my spine. Her teeth were razor sharp when she's not trying to hide them. "Of course princess. I would never want to displease you. Good luck as cheer captain, you'll need it." She giggled and walked away from me.

I sighed when she was out of earshot and out is sight. "This year is already too much for me, and then I get big heaping plate of girl drama. Why can't humans just resolve everything with swords!"

 **Maxon POV**

"America!" I called out to her as I ran to her in the hallway. "Hey I hear you got cheer captain congrats."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks, and Kriss has been dealt with… mostly… I think." She laughed and I laughed with her.

"Uh yeah, you know there's something I've been meaning to ask you." I scratched the back of my head. "Would you, maybe, like to, go to the homecoming dance with me?" I pursed my lips before I could start rambling.

She didn't say anything for awhile, but her bright smile destroyed any worry I had. "I would love too Maxon."

I sighed. "Ok good, because for a sec there I thought you were gonna say no."

She nodded and kept walking. "I was but then I remembered something I heard."

I glanced her stuffing my hands in my pockets. "What'd you hear?" She didn't get a chance to answer because Carter had called us over to our lunch table.

She looked at me. "Later." I nodded as we sat next to each other at our table.

We hadn't sat down for more than a second before Marlee pounced on America. "Ok I need confirmation are you guys seriously, totally, 100% dating? Like total official couple and everything?"

My heart clenched at that. They all looked so excited, but we had to tell them we called it off. I was about to answer when I felt a soft hand take mine above the table.

America smiled at me. "Yeah, we are." I was going to say something to her but I was cut off by the squeals of excitement coming from Celeste and Marlee. Aspen and Carter congratulated me, but I barely payed attention.

"Uh, America can I talk to you for a second." She looked at me curiously. "In private." I grabbed her hand and dragged her away before she had a chance to respond.

I pulled her into an empty classroom and shut the door. "Ok, believe me I'm glad you want to get back together, ok more than glad, ecstatic times a million." She laughed and I took her hand while stepping closer. "But I have to know, what changed your mind?"

She sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Before you came to my room I remembered what Grandma Vanessa told my mom. She said 'let that be his choice darling'. And I guess it just got me thinking, what would've happened if mom never trusted dad. If she never let him be with her. If they parted ways because _my mother_ was too scared to ask for help. And I guess I never want to find out, with my parents." She leaned in closer. "Or with you. I don't want to be afraid." I closed the gap between us and kissed her softly, pouring everything I had into that one kiss.

I pulled away leaving only centimeters between our lips. "Then I promise you won't have too." I cut her off before she could speak. "And I'll do everything I can to make sure that promise is kept."

She smiled and bit her lip. "I'll hold you too it." She kissed me once more.

I pulled back after a few seconds. "As much as I want to keep this going for who knows how long. The others will be looking for us, and I can't exactly leave my princess malnourished now can I."

America laughed. "No I guess you can't, now come on before they assume things they shouldn't."

I laughed as headed back towards the cafeteria. "I'm pretty sure they started assuming things the moment we stood up."

She blushed and kissed my cheek. "Pervert."

I shrugged. "What can I say, you're absolutely beautiful." She blushed again as we reached the others.

I couldn't contain my happiness, all day I couldn't stop thinking about her, about everything. She gave me a chance. _She gave_ me _of all people a chance. She wanted me, she chose me._

And I wouldn't let anything happen to her. No matter what, she was mine and I was hers. And no one, nothing is going to change that.

 _A/N_

 _ **Ok I put a poll on my bio page I don't know if you guys can see it but yeah. Tell me if you can't. And if you can't just tell me what you think in the reviews. I want to know what you guys this is more important. Homecoming game or Homecoming dance. This is extremely important as it will be the time and place where a major plot turn will happen. So I need as many opinions as possible PLEASE! I wanna ask you guys cause I want you to enjoy it and I can't decide. So yeah that it's. REVIEW PLEASE AND ANSWER MY QUESTION PLEASE!**_

 _Love ya ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Me: WRITER'S BLOCK YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS BATTLE BUT YOU WON'T WIN THE WARRRRRRRRR

Writer's block: ….

Me: … I'm talking to a nonexistent being but a word that is used to describe a lack of inspiration or desire to write or create something like it's alive and human and will speak back to me…..

 **America POV**

I aimlessly and groggily reached for my alarm, in an attempt to stop the dreading wailing it was emitting. As I found it with my hand I was upset that I couldn't turn it off. I finally had enough and just blasted it to the other side of the room, and snuggled further into my blankets. _Ah, sweet sweet silence._

"Rise and shine, your highness!" I groaned as Celeste threw open my bedroom door.

"I will zap you to the deepest trench in the ocean if you don't leave, right now." I grumbled, glaring up at her.

She raised her hands in surrender. "Ok ok, just get dressed, class starts in an hour."

I slumped back on my bed and lied there. _One minute then I'll get up._ Apparently that one minute turned into twenty as I woke up when Celeste and Marlee graciously dumped a large bucket of cold water on my head.

I shot up in my bed yelling. "You idiots! That's freezing for crying out loud!" I felt as my legs turned into a tail and my fins were dangling off the side of the bed.

The two of them continued to laugh on the ground while dried myself and my bed. "Bitches." I mumbled.

"S-sorry, Ames! You-you just wouldn't get up!" Marlee gasped between laughs.

I smirked as I decided to play a little trick on them. "Oh yeah." I raised my hand and they floated in the air. They screamed as I swiped my hand and they disappeared.

I flopped back down in my bed. "Now I have silence." I groaned as my phone rang. "Ugh, what do you people want from me!" I picked up my phone not bothering to look at the caller ID. "What!"

"Woah. I can call at another time." Maxon chuckled nervously on the other line.

I sighed. "Nah, I'm sorry. I don't like early mornings, that's all. You need something."

"Uh, actually I forgot. Oh wait! Marlee called and said you sent her and Celeste to the North Pole?"

I stifled a laugh. "Yeah, that's what happens when you wake me to early."

He laughed. "Well can you bring them back before they freeze to death."

I sighed sarcastically. "If I have to."

"Yes you have to. I'll see you soon ok?"

"Mmhm, bye."

"Bye beautiful." He hung up as I looked at my clock.

I mutter a spell to return Celeste and Marlee. "Kehr zu mir zurück, kehr zu mir zurück, dein Haus dein Herz, kehr zu mir zurück." I got up as I heard them thump to the group in the living room.

I opened the door and looked at their shivering bodies. "Next time think twice before waking me." I slammed the door and walked to the bathroom to take a bath and begin my day.

I changed out of my dark green halter top and jeans to my gym clothes.

"I just don't get it. Why do we have to take gym class if we're on the cheerleading team that, counts as exercise right?" Marlee shoved her duffel bag in her locker room locker and looked at me and Celeste.

"Don't look at me. Humans still confuse me." I raised my hands as we walked towards the gym.

Celeste chuckled as Marlee rolled her eyes. "I mean it, cheerleading is a sport no matter what anyone else says right?"

"Yes Marlee, and maybe you should take your argument up with the headmaster." Celeste said.

Marlee stopped abruptly behind us. "You want me to talk to Maxon's dad?! Willingly!?" We laughed.

"Hey that's offensive to me!" Maxon placed his hand on his chest in mock hurt.

"Oh you know it's true." Marlee said walking in step with her boyfriend.

"Your dad can be pretty scary dude." Aspen said.

Maxon sighed. "Yeah I know."

I wrapped my arm around his waist. "Don't be upset all dads are scary." All of us laughed as we entered the gym.

"Hey America, Marlee, Celeste." Natalie Luca looked at the boys behind us. "And boys. Ok so you guys are coming to my party right?"

"You're yacht party. The one you have every single year." Marlee rolled her eyes.

"Yep, that's the one. You guys should come, please?" Natalie cupped her hands in front of her face.

"Oh I don't know Nat…" I began but I was cut off by Kriss.

"What's wrong red. Aren't you coming?" She smiled a sickly sweet smile at me while Daphne and Elise laughed quietly.

I spoke through gritted teeth. "I'm surprised you are."

"Of course I'm going. I go every year. But that's ok, I don't blame you for being afraid of a bit of water. The ocean has just always been my… sanctuary. That's all." She stood in front of me. Challenging me.

I glanced at her than looked to Natalie. "I'd _love_ to go to your party Nat."

Natalie squealed. "Ehh, this is gonna be so much fun. You won't regret this promise."

As she skipped away. Maxon looked at me. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" Then he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "What if something happens?"

I smiled. "I'll be fine Max. I'll be careful ok. And besides you and the others will be there."

He still seemed nervous so gave him a reassuring kiss. "It'll be ok. Now come on we have gym class."

He groaned. "But why?"

I giggled. "Why don't you ask your species, cause you people will forever confuse me."

The others laughed as Maxon shook his head at me. "Yeah, ok."

I smiled sweetly as the gym teacher blew the whistle and class began.

I fell onto my bed as Celeste and Marlee ravaged through my closet.

"Remind me again why you guys can't wear your own clothes?" I sighed.

Marlee looked at as though I had lost my mind. "Because you have the best clothes and they're all one of kind. Cause you know thier mermaid clothes. Duh."

I shook my head as they wax pulled out a two piece swimsuit and a matching cover up.

They looked at me. I gestured towards the door. "Fine go, I honestly don't care." They squealed and ran out of my room.

I slumped back in my bed. "Why do teenage human girls squeal so much?"

 **Maxon POV**

I wore a t shirt and jeans over my swim trunks and swim shirt. The last thing I needed was everyone asking me why I have slash marks all over my back.

I rolled over on my bed as it buzzed, alerting me that I had gotten a text.

 _America- They're gonna kill me if I have to try on anymore clothes_

I laughed as I responded.

 _Maxon- Kindly tell them that my girlfriend is more useful alive_

 _America- XD ikr, but they won't listen, GOOD BYE CRUEL WORLD_

 _Maxon- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _America- X(_

 _Maxon- :(_

 _America- iwishsisoiw_

 _Maxon- Ames is that like ghost language or something._

 _America- Nope it's called, Celeste-steals-an-angry-mermaid-princess-America's-phone_

 _Maxon- XD XD XD ur just begged get to be sent bac to the North Pole aren't u_

 _America- IT'S AN EMERGENCY WE NEED UUUUUUUUU_

 _Maxon- What's so important that it warrants a trip to the top of the earth_

 _America- Come to r dorm, like now_

I sighed.

 _Maxon- Yeah ok, I'll die with u 2_

 _America- :)_

I stuffed my phone in my pocket and walked to the girls dorm. _This should be fun._

Before I could even knock I was being pulled in by Marlee. "Maxon we need your help."

I swatted her hand, as I kept walking. "With what exactly."

She cloaked her tongue annoyed at me. "Duh, we need to find America something to where now get in there and help us pick."

I stepped in and abruptly stopped in the doorway Marlee crashing into my back. I winced, but ignored the pain. "What kind tornado tore through here."

"The kind where fashion obsessed girls try murder their best friend." America smiled sweetly at me.

"I've told a million times you're not gonna die." Celeste said throwing another piece of clothing onto the bed behind her.

America rolled her eyes. "What's the big deal I'm not even gonna be getting in any water."

"I have a question?" I raised my hand to indicate my self but dropped it back down at the looks Celeste and Marlee gave me. "Never mind."

"Ok Maxon, pick a color scheme. Blue, purple and green? Or, gold red and yellow?"

I looked at America and she just shrugged. "Umm blue purple green?"

Marlee clapped. "Perfect now get out and wait." Marlee pushed me out and shut the door before I could say anything.

"Ok then." I sat on the couch.

I whistled and looked around as I waited. "They keep tidy."

Celeste came out of the room, a big grin on her face. "Maxon, I present, your date." She stepped back as America came in.

My eyes widen as I took in her attire. She wore a two piece bathing suit. The top piece was multiple shades of purple that melded together and it looked like water swirling around when she moved, the same with the bottom but it was blue. She wore a green cover up shawl over her shoulders tied in the middle and a green wrap skirt that went down to her knees. She wore the same purple lily in her hair that she wore to the bonfire.

I don't know how long I started at her, but I shook my head and went up to her. "You look amazing."

She blushed. "Thank you."

I rocked back on my heels. "Now I have stay with you throughout the entire party." I smirked at her as she looked at me in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let a bunch of other guys hit on my beautiful girlfriend."

She giggled that sweet melodic giggle I loved so much. "What time is it." She said as she took my hand and we went back into her room.

I checked my watch. "Um, 5:12. Why?"

She threw a piece of clothing at me. "So you can help me return my room to it's former glory."

I laughed as I looked at what she had thrown at me. I smirked as my ears turned red, although I hoped she didn't notice. "Uh Ames?"

"Hm?" She looked up at me and blushed as she saw I was holding her bra by the strap. She lunged and grabbed it from my hands as she mumbled something unintelligible.

"That's alright another time." I winked and she blushed punching my shoulder.

"Your impossible."

"I try." She smiled softly at that and went back to organizing her room.

I picked up and folded her clothes until a thought crossed my mind. I looked at her, "Ames?"

"Yeah? Wait don't tell me you picked up another one of my bras!"

I laughed. "No, but like, isn't there a spell that can make this go a lot faster?"

She blushed and started playing with her hair. "Yeah it's a pretty easy spell. But-I-um, I wanted to spend a bit of time with you." She whispered, her face turning an even deeper red.

I smiled as I went up and wrapped one arm around he waist and lifted her chin up with the other. "If you wanted to spend time with me, you could've just asked you know."

She countinued playing with her hair. I had learned that that was a nervous trait of hers. "I know I just-" She but her lip not knowing what to say.

"Hey, it's alright I get it. You don't have to say anything."

She released a breath she'd been holding and smiled at me. "How is you always know what to say?"

My arms wrapped around her waist as her hands rested on my chest. "I'm guess I'm just good at that."

She laughed and I kissed her. The kiss was soft but quickly became harsher. My tounge licked her bottom lip and she moaned as she opened her mouth. Her hands tangled in my hair and we countinued to kiss. I kissed her for as long as possible until my lungs had to ruin it by needing air. I pulled away our lips only inches apart, our foreheads still touching. Both of us were breathing heavily and her lips were slightly swollen.

I smiled at her. "We should probably get to the party."

She didn't speak just nodded, her breath still coming out harshly. I grinned as I took her hand a we walked down to my motorcycle.

"Maxon?" She asked as I sat on my bike.

"Yeah?"

She sat down behind me holding tight and resting her cheek on my back.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me I'll never lose you." She whispered it so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

"I promise, and I won't break that promise either."

"I trust you."

I smiled, as a I revved the engine and we headed down to the dock.

I promise.

 _A/N_

 _Ok so the poll is up and running and guys, only four people have used it. Please please please vote, I want to know what you guys would like me to do. This story is for you so please tell me what you'd like me to do with it. If you don't have an account I'll take your response in the reviews, but if you do have an account I expect you to use the poll please. I can't promise I'll pay much attention to your answer if it's in the reviews and you have an account. Thank you guys so much for reading, it makes me really happy to know people are willing to read my story. And sorry for any typos I only looked over this chapter once instead of twice cause, I'm lazy, it's 2:30 something am and I have a slight headache. Also I had some problems with posting this chapter so if anything s off or different, please let me know._

 _1) Return to me, return to me, your home your heart, return to me_

 _Anayways Love ya ;)_

 _…I'm still talking to it._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

 **America POV**

By the time we got to docks at the beach it was almost sunset and the party was in full swing. We could hear the music and other party noises from the parking lot and see the lights from where we were.

I stepped off Max's bike and he followed. "Are her parties always like this?"

He took my hand, guiding us down to the yacht. "Pretty much yeah."

I mumbled to myself. "You people like parties."

I blushed when he laughed and responded. "Yes yes we do." I giggled with him.

We reached the front of the boat but a large man blocked our path. "Names?"

"A bouncer, really?" I looked at Maxon and he just shrugged.

The bouncer glared at me, then his gaze softened immediately. "You know what, nevermind." He moved out of the way and we looked at him curiously. "Enjoy the party you're highness." He whispered.

I smiled and curtseyed quickly. "Thank you…?"

"Anthony your highness." He bowed slightly smiling.

"Well thank you Anthony." I smiled as I pulled Maxon onto the boat.

"Question, does everyone mer person know you?" He looked at me and laughed.

I kissed his cheek. "I don't know, maybe." He smiled as he pushed open the big doors leading up to the deck.

I gasped when we walked in. "Wow…"

"Exactly, wow." Maxon breathed. The deck was huge and we were at the top of a set of stairs leading to it. All the way at the back was a stage were a band was currently performing. Surrounding the edges of the yacht were tables with food and tables to just sit at. Servers moved around the crowd like air holding trays of drinks and appetizers. Fairy lights were strung up around poles and all around the stage. And in the center was a big dance floor where a crowd of people danced to their hearts content.

I looked over the food tables and saw a dessert table, I yanked Maxon over to it. "Look, they have strawberry tarts!"

He laughed at my enthusiasm. "Ok, but I kind of need my arm so if you could ease up a bit before you yank it off that'd be appreciated."

I blushed and loosened my grip. "Sorry." We reached the table and I took a strawberry tart and started stuffing my face.

"Ames slow down you're gonna choke."

I tried to speak through the food but all that come out was mess. He laughed while I tried not to and chewed what was in my mouth. "Not funny or hilarious so don't even think about it."

He raised his hands in surrender as Natalie came up to us. "Yay, you guys made it. And I see you found the buffet." She smiled.

"Yeah, great party Nat." Maxon looked around. "Have you seen Carter and them yet?"

"Actually yeah. I saw them over there a couple minutes ago." She pointed towards the edge of the boat looking over the ocean.

I took Maxon's hand. "Thanks Nat."

"No problem." She spoke cheerily before scurrying off.

Maxon mumbled behind me as we pushed our way through the crowd. "I swear she can't get anymore perky." I laughed.

"Marlee, Celeste!" I called as we reached the other end of the deck.

"Yes you made it. We started to think you drowned-" Celeste was cut off by Marlee.

"Or were eaten by a sea monster." She looked at us seriously before taking a sip of her coke.

"Or eaten by a dragon." Aspen chipped in.

"Or a squirrel." Carter growled out. "Vicious creatures." We laughed.

"Yes Carter because squirrels are capable of eating a full sized human and mermaid." Maxon said, and we all chuckled at Carter's distressed look.

The smiles of our friends faded as they looked behind the two of us. "Bitch squad and 2 o'clock." Aspen said sipping his drink.

I sighed as and turned around as Kriss spoke to me. "Look you guys red actually showed." She and her 'friends' laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I did. But I didn't come to be harassed by bitch-I mean Kriss."

She laughed dryly. "Well I didn't come to waste my breath by talking to you."

I clapped my hands. "Wonderful why'd ya come over here then." I smiled sweetly as the others chuckled behind me at Kriss' shocked and confused look.

She recovered to quickly for my liking though. "Whatever losers." She through her hair over her shoulder and walked away.

"'Whatever losers.'" Marlee mimicked her. And we laughed.

The rest of the party went incident free. We ate, laughed, talked and danced. A couple of guys even had the nerve to ask me out, knowing full well me and Maxon were dating. It took everything in me not to burst into laughter when Maxon would stare daggers at all thier backs throughout the party.

I was the drinks table getting some punch when I heard a loud shriek come from beside me.

"You idiot!" Kriss screamed at an apologetic Natalie.

"Omg Kriss I'm so sorry, here let me help you." Natalie tried wiping the spill off of Kriss' top.

She roughly shoved her away. "Get away from me! You've messed up enough as it is!" Kriss stormed away before anyone could say anything and before she could change.

I want to a trembling Natalie and helping her off the floor where she had fallen. "You okay?"

She breathed deeply and moved hair away from her face. "Yeah I'll be fine. That's just Kriss for you."

"Tell me about it." She laughed, and we talked a bit more.

She told me about her family and I told her about a little bit about mine. A few minutes later the entire deck went dead. The lights and sound equipment went off and it was pitch black. People gasped and some even screamed at the sudden darkness.

I looked in Natalie's direction even though I couldn't see her face. "No no no no no no no no no! This can't be happening, not now!"

"Nat, what's going on why is it dark?"

I asked trying to calm her down.

"I don't know! But what I do know is that the lights need to turn on and now!"

"Come on let's go the look at the generator or whatever it's called." I pulled her away from the party and confused guests. I pulled out my phone and turned on the flashlight as Natalie lead us to the generator.

Once we reached the generator Natalie almost sobbed. "Oh God no. It's all wet."

I started. "What, how could it be wet?" I looked closer and saw that it was indeed soaking wet, it sparked and we both jumped back.

Natalie stuffed her face in her hands. "Now what am I gonna do?"

I bit my lip and looked from the generator to Natalie and back again. The it hit me.

I grinned. "Nat are their candles on board?"

 **Maxon POV**

I stood with the others in pitch black trying to call America. "She's not picking up. I hope she's okay."

She had gone to get a drink when Natalie spilled her drink on Kriss, and after that I lost her. It'd been almost ten minutes since she disappeared and people were getting ready to leave.

"Maybe she's helping Natalie fix the lights or something?" Aspen shrugged.

"Maybe…" I said absently as I continued to look around.

"Guys!" I looked towards the figure running towards us.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Ames you're okay." I kissed her but she pulled away quickly.

"They'll be time for that later, right now I need your help."

Marlee spoke for the rest of us. "With what exactly?"

"There are a bunch of candles below deck, I need you guys to bring them up while Natalie and I go get get some lighters."

Celeste clapped her hands. "Oh I see we'll put candles everywhere and light them, that'll be so pretty and fun."

America smiled. "Yep now get to work." She kissed my cheek before running off.

"Let's get some candles."

We brought box after box of candles onto the deck and Natalie and America joined us after getting 7 lighters from the kitchens.

I placed a box of candles on top of another one. "Here's the last box."

"Perfect. Here." Natalie and America handed us all a lighter. "Start handing out candles and lighting them, I'll be right back." And America was swallowed whole by a sea of people.

We each opened a box and started lighting candles and handing them out. "This gonna look so pretty." Celeste gushed.

"I know right, but I wonder where America went?" Marlee said. Just then we heard a shrill whistle from the stage shutting up everyone and everything making noise.

America's voice boomed about the deck. "Much better. Alright as you can see the lights have gone out! Thus why me and my friends are handing out candles to everyone! Place them wherever you want within reason though!" That made the crowd laugh. "Me, Maxon, Celeste, Carter, Marlee and Natalie each have a lighter so come to one of us or someone who has lit candle to light yours! Everybody got that!?" There was a series of yeahs from the crowd. "Alright grab a candle!" Everyone cheered and came surging towards us.

I smiled as I handed and lit multiple candles and quickly the yacht became lit again. People walked around holding candles and chatting while others came back over and over to place candles all around the ship. It was beautiful just like Celeste said. Once the last candle was handed out we took the empty boxes back downstairs.

"Hey Natalie?" Carter looked at her.

"Mm?" She replied.

"Why do you have so many candles on a boat?"

We stopped and looked at her. She shrugged. "My parents take it out every year for their anniversary and I guess they use the candles for a romantic dinner kind of thing. As to why there's a bunch, I may or may not have accidentally ordered 12 dozen instead of just 12 candles." She chuckled and we smiled as we continued down to drop off the boxes. "But thanks again Ames, I don't know what I would've done had you not thought of the whole candle thing."

America blushed slightly. "No problem it was fun."

"Still, thanks. But I can't figure out why the generator was wet though…?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nat, just minutes after you spill punch on the Queen of bitches your power goes out. Who do you think."

Natalie sighed. "I'll be in so much trouble, it'll take a fortune to get it fixed."

"You'll be fine." Aspen said.

"And if you need to run away for a little while our dorm has a pretty comfy couch." Celeste said while nodding, we laughed.

We had placed the boxes back down below deck and rejoined the party. "Um guys, we fixed the lighting situation now what about music?"

We looked at eachother but we were all stumped. "Maybe someone has a spare speaker?" Marlee said.

"I've got it!" With that Natalie ran back below deck.

"Where is she going?" America asked.

I shrugged. "Beats me."

A few seconds later Natalie returned with a guitar. She thrust it towards America. "You. Sing. Now."

We laughed as she hesitantly took the guitar. "Me. Sing. Why?"

Natalie giggled. "Come on we all heard you at the bonfire pleaseeeeeeeeeeee." She begged.

America sighed. "Yeah sure."

Natalie clapped her hands. "Yay!"

We all went to the stage where America sat down on a stool and looked over the crowd that already begun to gather.

I kissed her. "You got this."

She sighed. "I hope so." I smiled as I left the stage.

She cleared her throat and began to speak. "Um okay, so we don't have any music that's not electronic so I'm gonna sing a song I wrote myself. Here goes."

(Disclaimer- I do not own the song. It belongs to the lovely people who created, started in, and produced Mako Mermaids. If any of you want to listen to the song feel free to search up, Across the Sea Mako Mermaids. Mwah back to the story.) 

_Though I'm far away_

 _Across the sea_

 _This moon_

 _Keeps haunting me_

 _As I spread my wings_

 _And soar above_

 _It's you, your guiding me_

 _And the morning sun_

 _Still shines on me_

 _I feel your power too_

 _And the passing tides_

 _In paradise_

 _As we stand beneath_

 _This full moon_

The audience clapped and there were some wolf whistles too. She smiled as she left the stage. "You people need to stop making me do that, I'm gonna run out of songs." She giggled.

Natalie ran up and hugged her tight. "America that was wonderful, you saved my party."

"I'd say you're welcome but I can't breath." Natalie quickly released her and they laughed.

"I've gotta go call my parents, wish me luck."

"Later Nat." We bid our goodbyes as she left.

"Well I'm gonna hit the buffet, who's with me?" Aspen said and the others agreed.

"I need to talk to America we'll catch up." America looked at me curiously after the others had left.

"Is everything okay?"

I wrapped my arms around her waist and smiled. "Everything's fine, I just wanted to this without an audience." I kissed her softly, I could feel her smile against my lips.

I pulled away. "What was that for?"

I smiled. "Just so know that I'm keeping my promise."

"Good." We kissed again before rejoining the party.

Someone somewhere in the crowd yelled out. "Look Dolphins!" The crowd surged toward the edge of the boat and as stated there were about 12 Dolphins swimming in the distance.

I looked at America. She sighed. "That song may or may not attract Dolphins sometimes."

I kissed her cheek. "Your amazing."

She smiled. "I know."

We laughed and looked back at the Dolphins swimming the distance. I took her hand and held on to it.

 _I promise I won't let go._

 _A/N_

 _That's Natalie's yacht party and thanks to Bellelove(guest) for the idea it was wonderful this chapter is thanks to you. Anyways the poll is still open it'll close Friday pleaseeeeeeeeeee vote people not that hard, vote._ ** _Voteeeeeeeee and review review review_** _, I love reading your reviews it makes me smile. Also I looked over this chapter only once, I'm still lazy._

 _Love ya ;)_


	17. The Harp

The Harp

 _A little something else made by me. It was a essay for my Adv. LA class last year. I almost won but I was nominated so that's good. Anyway next real chap will be fairly long in my opinion prob 4,000 words and y'all will like it. Sorry I haven't updated I just wasn't feeling up to but I'm back now so yea, enjoy. ️_

By: Book Dragon 2002

So it's true, he thought, it's really true. Markus got closer to the Harp it's gold body glistening in the moonlight, the silver strings practically glowing.

"Come on boy." Markus tugged lightly on the leash of Sunny his dog. Sunny almost seemed wary of the Harp as if he knew what it was, that it was dangerous.

"Ah, come on boy," Said Markus irritably yanking on Sunnys leash enough to pull him forward but not hurt him, "it ain't gonna kill ya, it's an old harp for crying out loud." Sunny began walking slowly and warily, his tail between his legs, but followed his master's command. As Markus drew closer he saw a ripple in the water and a large green tail.

"Arf, arf!" Sunny began barking loudly at where the creature had dived back in the water.

"Shush!" Markus scolded, Sunny whimpered but obeyed. Must've been some large fish, I'll come back and catch it later, maybe Amanda will like it, she loves fish. Markus smiled sadly at the thought of her. He got closer to the Harp and reached out to touch it but heard a melodic voice, so beautiful he pulled his hand away and spun around on his heel so fast he fell to the floor. He scrambled up, just as Sunny began barking at the same spot again.

"You think you can play the Harp." It said quietly but it still made a shiver run down Marcus's spine.

"Who-who's there!" Markus called looking out over the water. There was a slight tremor in his voice but he hoped whoever was there did not hear.

"Go on play the Harp. Many have tried and failed, but, oh no, go ahead." Said the voice a humorous tone in it's voice almost as if it were mocking him.

"Not until you show me who you are!" Markus was getting antsy, it had gone quite Sunnys barking had stopped. Both the man and dog looked at the water ripples near the Harp. A head popped out and there a girl swam. Her hair a blue so unlike any other, and eyes, oh, the eyes seemed to capture you in their purple orbs.

"The Harp, play the Harp." She said a forceful tone in her voice. Markus moved towards the Harp. It's golden body shining in the evening light, the silver strings glowing softly. Sunny barked again and ran in front of his master growling and the young mer.

"Dogs. Such lovely creatures. Very trustworthy, only to those on land, those with two legs. But alas I am not like such. Go on Markus Anthony Quincey, play the Harp and you shall have whatever you desire." The mermaid lay back down in the water the fins of her green tail glistening in the light. "But be warned if that you wish is unfaithful, you shall fail in playing the Harp, and I shall have my way with you." The mermaid grinned her sharp teeth greatly visible.

Markus shuddered, "Anything I desire?" He had a hopeful tone in his voice. The mermaid nodded.

"As long as it's faithful. Unselfish, humble. I going to assume you need no more examples." The mermaid stated, a bit impatient with the stupid human.

"Alright, for Amanda." Markus had whispered to himself. He started towards the Harp, Sunny barking trying to pull him back from the dangerous object. "I'll be fine, it's for her." Markus whispered soothingly to his loyal companion, and continued to the Harp. He sat down on the pure gold stool beside it. As Markus sat he felt as though he was being paralyzed from the abdomen all the way down to his toes, he knew he wouldn't be able to get up until he finished playing.

"Looks like I'm going to have a nice meal tonight." The young merl spoke, she sounded so sure of herself it frightened Markus, but his love for Amanda was stronger. He took a deep breath and began to play. The creature of the sea was shocked to say the least. Instead of a terrible screeching she had expected, but not hoped for, there was a beautiful soft song emitting from the Harp. The merl smiled, not a scary, terrifying smile, but a genuine one. She had been waiting for the person to have a wish that wasn't selfish, but humble. That last one had tasted nice but had wanted all the riches of the world for himself, cruel man really tried to capture her when he didn't succeed. But Markus, yes Markus, now he had a pure heart one without greed clouding it. She saw deep into his soul his deepest wish, his greatest desire, was to heal his beloved wife, Amanda. She was ill, and they were poor they could not afford a doctor, and the medicines weren't working. He wanted her to live, for her to be there and help him raise their young daughter, no more than 2 months, for them to be able to have a family just as she always wanted.

Markus continued to play. He could not hear the sound of the Harp but he assumed the mermaid could, for she had a sweet smile on her face, and had closed her eyes in pleasure. Markus remembered the first time he had played a harp. In fact it was the reason he met his lovely Amanda. He had been playing in the music room, alone, as he always was. She had walked in for her next class, eager to get there early to find a good seat for the new semester. Markus had his eyes closed and was so lost in the music he did not realize she had come in and sat beside him. When he finished the sound of applause woke him from his trance. Amanda was clapping for him., she told he was amazing, asked if he could teach her. That small meeting in the music room lead to something more. They becomes friends, best friends, more then friends. He'll never forget the day she said yes, the day she said I do, the day she collapsed. He'll never forget, not ever, he only hoped the merl granted his wish.

"Your wife, she is ill?" The mermaid swam to the edge of the pool where sea meets earth.

"Y-yes very." Markus was nervous. He didn't want to die, he wished to live, but he had to try for Amanda.

The mermaid smiled once more, "Stay here." And she dove under the water. She returned a few seconds later, with a small bottle full of a light green milky liquid. "Give this to her it's bound to work." She handed him the bottle, and Markus took it.

"It will heal her?" Markus questioned slightly uncertain but mostly hopeful.

"Yes, you are free to go, your wish is faithful. And thank you I haven't heard that song since Mariam." The mermaid smiled sadly at the thought of her friend.

"Who was she?" Markus questioned unable to hold in his curiosity. He sat waiting for the merl to tell him.

She laughed, "She was a young girl no more than 8, she too found the Harp. She had run away for a little while wanting to get away from the stress of her life. You see her mother had died when she was two, and her father was recently convicted of theft. Accused of stealing the diamonds of their boss. The woman was awful, insulted them, even hit them for the smallest things. Mariam hated her but she did keep a roof over their heads and food on the table even if it wasn't much. She lived with her father, older brother and sister, and her younger sister. Her wish was for her father to be freed, for he did not steal the jewels, the woman was lying. She overheard her talking to herself saying she would soon be rid of them all. Their mistress was soon found out shortly after she had come to me. They imprisoned her gave the money to Mariam and her family instead. But that over 1600 years ago. But something I won't ever forget. Now go before she's gone for good."

Markus smiled, eager to get home and tell Amanda about the cure. "Thank you, how could I ever repay you?" Markus jumped up, and waited for the mermaids response.

"You gave me the Harp's song that's all I could ever ask for. Now go and stop pestering me." The merl waved her hands in a shooing motion, and Markus ran off.

As he ran though a large gust of wind hit him from behind. Sunny howled at the sudden cold. That's odd. Thought Markus. It's spring, not even close to winter, or fall. Markus turned, hoping to ask the merl what she thought or if she had done something. But what shocked him was that she was nowhere to be found, and what left him curious all the way home was the Harp as well was gone.

The End 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Narrator POV**

Serena sat in the palace throne room staring down into a swirling ball of water. An image began to form. Blurry at first but quickly becoming visible. Red hair, blue eyes, blond hair, brown eyes. America Singer, Maxon Schreave. She grinned her sharp teeth glinting in the dim light.

"It's only a matter of time." She whispered. "And I have a feeling it'll be sooner rather than later."

Just then a shrill voiced echoed against the walls and the doors to the throne room were thrown open. "MOTHER!" Serena scowled at her daughter's interruption.

"Kriss, how many times have I told you never to interrupt me." She spoke with a deathly calm.

Kriss swam up to stand in front of her mother clearing the image away. She ignored her comment and spoke angrily. "Why haven't you done it yet?! Why can't I just take the diamond right from her ugly neck?!"

Serena continued to speak with that cold calm that made others shiver from the inside out. "Because darling she has to give it up willingly, unless it's in a Blue Moon."

Kriss threw her hands up in exasperation. "Well then when's the next Moon!"

The dark queen grinned once more. "October 1st."

 **America POV**

"October 1st!" Celeste squealed clutching the paper closer to her. "And today is September 26 so that means Homecoming is this Friday. And you still don't have a dress."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a ball gown kinda girl." I said as I placed my books back in my locker and pulled out my music notes.

"It doesn't matter it's Homecoming!" Celeste stomped her foot. "Anyway it doesn't matter Mary, Anne, and Lucy have been making you one."

I slammed my locker shut I spun my head towards her. "What?!"

She smiled as we started walking. "Yeah I knew you would refuse to buy one so I asked if they could make one. Oh by the way you go over there after classes so they can make sure it fits. Bye!"

She ran off before I could say anything more. I shook my head. "Sometimes I really want to slap her senseless." I mumbled.

I walked into my music class and sat down beside Maxon and immediately buried my head in my arms and groaned.

Maxon laughed. "What did they do this time."

I looked at him. "Oh nothing just forcefully making me wear a dress for homecoming."

He laughed again and kissed my cheek. "I'm pretty sure you'll live." I put my head back on the desk. "Hey for what it's worth I'd like to see what they made for you."

I peeked at him. "Apparently I have a fitting with them after classes you can come. Wait scratch that you're coming no exceptions." He chuckled again as the teacher walked in.

Me and Maxon walked down to Mary, Anne and Lucy's dorm room after classes. Our hands swinging in between us as we walked in comfortable silence. Maxon pulled up his other hand a rapped on their door. It swung open and a grinning Anne greeted us.

She grabbed my arm pulling me inside. "Oh America you're going to love this!"

"We'll see about that." I grumbled to myself as she pulled me into the living room where there was an elevated platform with a clothing rack beside it. On it were multiple dresses and suits but one that caught my eye was in a black bag.

"Wow, You guys sure make a business out of this." Maxon said walking around and taking a look at the fabrics everywhere and the designs all over the walls.

"Yeah, it's like our calling in life." Mary giggled.

Anne pulled me behind the changing screen, and Lucy handed her the black bag. Anne shoved into my arms and excitedly told me to try it on but be careful since they weren't done. Then left to shoo Maxon away.

I chuckled at them and pulled down the zipper when I saw the dress inside I stifled a gasp. I quickly slipped it on the silky fabric flowing swiftly around me. I smoothed my hands over ther garment and sighed.

"Guys?" I questioned I could still hear them arguing with Max to leave.

"Okay! Okay! I'm going!" He held his hands up in surrender and walked out the door. "I'll be outside once you're done Ames."

"Okay!" I called back.

I smoothed my hands once more when I heard the door close. I walked out as they gasped. "Well?" I asked, I was nervous I had never been nervous about clothes before. I had no idea why I was now.

Mary squeaked and pulled me up to the platform. "Stand here. We gotta add some stuff and adjust it." I stood and faced the three mirrors in front of me.

A floor length, off shoulder dress with pointed gloves greeted me in the mirror. The tip of the gloves had a gold rings that went around my middle finger holding it down. Off shoulder part had been flooded over giving it a ruffle effect then folded down in between my breasts where a gold hoop connected the fold together. The black garment faded to dark purple and dark blue sparkles starting from the waist. I twirled and the fabric flowed gracefully around me as the colors dancing in the light. It hugged my curves perfectly to point where it was tight but not in the least uncomfortable.

I stood there gaping at the beauty before me as Lucy, Anne and Mary all poked and prodded at the dress.

After a few minutes of sewing and pinching, Lucy removed the pins from her mouth and smiled. "Done!" She took my hand and dragged me to the vanity. "Now to figure out your hair and makeup."

"Can I get out of the dress first?" I didn't want to take it off, not ever, but I had too if I wanted to keep it clean and a surprise for Maxon to see.

"Right, go ahead." Anne gestured to the changing screen.

I changed back into my jean shorts and lavender t shirt and sat down. I held up a hand before they could start. "Don't go overboard on the makeup ok? I still want to look like me." They nodded and began.

"Also can Max come back in now?"

"NO!" They yelled at once. I covered my ears.

"Ok ok no Maxon." I laughed, and they continued.

Maybe an hour later they finished and told me to look. What greeted me was a girl with flaming red hair in a very loose curly haired bun with strands framing her face. Small diamonds were placed all over making it glitter in the light. My makeup was a simple dark blue smokey eye and blush lip, some mascara and that was it.

I turned to see it in different angles and smiled. "You guys this is wonderful. Thank you."

They giggled. "Your welcome, ugh I can't wait to see Maxon's face when he sees you on Homecoming dance day!" Mary squealed.

"Speaking of which, You go wash your face and we'll see if he's still out there." Anne said pointing in the direction of the bathroom.

I went in and washed the makeup of my face. When I returned Maxon was looking up at the designs in the wall. He saw me and grinned. "Next time please don't make me wait in the hall for 2 hours."

I giggled and kissed him. "I'll never make you wait too long." He smiled and we walked out, throwing one last thank you behind me.

 **Maxon POV**

I was in the school gym doing pull ups on the bar when Coach came up to me. "Max! A word please?" He waved me down and I dropped, grabbing my towel and wiping my face and hair of sweat.

I plopped down in the seat in front of his desk, "You asked for me?" I took a seat in front of him, already knowing what was coming.

"Yes. You know what today is?" I nodded and he continued. "Good, Maxon, your team captain and we can't have you benched for this game ok? I'm begging you don't do anything stupid or get yourself hurt from now until the Homecoming game. Do you understand?"

I leaned forward on my elbows on my knees. "Coach when have I ever let you down?" I raised my eyebrow up at him and sighed.

"I simply feel the need to remind you because… well because…"

"Because what coach?"

He sighed and rubbed and hand over his face. "I don't want America to become a distraction while you're on the field."

I shot up trying to hold in my rage. "Excuse me?!"

He held his hands up. "You're a teenage boy, she's a teenage girl what do you expect me to think and you've never had girl before at least not one who I thought would distract you!"

I glared at him and sighed as I sat back down. "I won't get distracted, I promise."

He nodded. "But if you do, I don't blame you." He smirked as my ears turned red.

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled as I grabbed my towel and quickly left the room. I packed my stuff and took a quick shower. When I finished I walked out and towards my dorm. The hallways were quiet, everyone gone trying to get last minute homecoming related stuff.

I rounded the corner into the foyer and saw the doors were open and soft breeze flowing through. I smelled the flowers and decided to go out now while I could before everyone came back to watch the game. I threw my gym bag down behind the bench so no one could find and walked out stuffing my hands in my pockets. As walked father and father and faint voice greeted me and I knew who it was immediately.

 ** _Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill I don't own this song it belongs to the people of Game of Thrones and Ed Sheeran. I haven't heard his version but I'm using the version sung by Karliene. She's amazing btw's really good singer and you guys have got to check out Ashley Serena I love her so freaking much. Anyways son is called Hands of Gold really good song listen to it you'll love it. Also the lyrics are what I hear when listening to the song so they might be wrong but it makes sense to me._**

 _...For hands of gold are always cold_

 _But a woman's hands are warm_

 _For hands of gold are always cold_

 _But a woman's hands are_

 _He rode through the streets of the city_

 _Down from his hill on high_

 _Oh the winds and the steps and the cobble_

 _He rode to a woman's side_

 _For she was a secret treasure_

 _She was his shame and bless_

 _And a chain and a keep are nothing_

 _Compared to a woman's kiss_

 _For hands of gold are always cold_

 _But a woman's hands are warm_

 _For hands of gold are always cold_

 _But a woman's hands are warm_

 _For hands of gold are always cold_

 _But a woman's hands are warm_

 _For hands of gold are always cold_

 _But a woman's hands are warm_

She lied there in the grass her hair fanned out around her. Swirling strings of gold circling around her as she sang. My hands itched to have my camera. She was so beautiful it hurt.

 _Oh, hands of gold_

 _Oh, hands of gold_

 _Oh, hands of gold_

 _Oh, hands of gold_

 _He rode through the streets of the city_

 _Down from his hill on high_

 _Oh the winds and the steps and the cobble_

 _He ride to a woman's side_

I crept up behind her and laid beside her and took her hand. She looked at me and smiled while snuggling up to me. She continued her song while I stared up at the swirls above us, dancing at the sound of her voice.

 _For she was a secret treasure_

 _She was his shame and bless_

 _And a chain and a keep are nothing_

 _Compared to a woman's kiss_

 _For hands of gold are always cold_

 _(For she was a secret treasure)_

 _For hands of gold are always cold_

 _(And a chain and a keep are nothing)_

 _For hands of gold are always cold_

 _But a woman's hands are warm_

 _For hands of gold are always cold_

 _But a woman's hands are warm_

 _Oh, hands of gold_

 _Oh, hands of gold_

 _Oh, hands of gold_

 _Oh, hands of gold_

When she finished the swirls faded and we laid there in comfortable silence. Her head resting against my chest and my arms wrapped around her. I took the hand that rested on my chest and rubbed it softly. Her hands were so soft yet her fingers were calloused from years of playing all the instruments she could play. Most guys would find it revolting but I loved them, I loved her hair, I loved her humor, her eyes, her fire, I loved her.

I stopped my rubbing of her hand at the realization that I did love her. So much, more than anything. She was everything to me and I couldn't imagine my life without her in it. More specifically I could only imagine her as my girlfriend, my wife, the mother of my children. I know I'm getting ahead of myself but I couldn't think of anyone else. She was perfect in every way and I wouldn't settle for anyone but her.

I looked down at the beauty before me and saw she had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful, and her hair had calmed from inferno to soft flame. My stomach knotted to know that this beautiful person had thousands of lives on her shoulders. That she had to save and entire species without being discovered. It terrified me to think that something might happen to her and unconsciously I pulled her closer.

I broke from my reverie when I heard her whimper. "Ames?" I whispered softly. Her head turned and her eyebrows furrowed, as she whimpered again. "America?" I shook her but she didn't wake up. Her breathing increased and silent tears began to stream down her face. I pulled her from on top of me and a shook her again, more forcefully this time, worry beginning to consume me. "America?! Babe, wake up!"

She shoot up her head almost knocking against mine. She frantically looked around until her eyes landed on me and her breathing calmed. I pulled her to me and held her close as she cried softly. My heart wrenched in my chest and I pulled her around me tighter.

After a few minutes she pulled away and chuckled softly. "I made your shirt all wet now." She spoke quietly.

I smiled softly at her. "I don't really care." I gently took hold of her chin and made her look up at me. "When you wanna talk about it tell me, okay?"

She nodded and smiled. I kissed her softly letting her know I meant it. We pulled away as my phone buzzed. I pulled it out to find a text from Carter.

 _Carter- Game in 30, where r u???!!!!_

 _Maxon- With Ames don't worry I'm coming_

I pocketed my phone and stood up pulling America with me. I threw my arm over her shoulders and we started walking back to the school.

"Let's go beat some Rebels." She laughed and I grinned excited for the game ahead.

I sat in the locker room pulling up my cleats when Aspen and Carter plopped down beside me.

Aspen spoke first. "Short and simple. We gotta win."

I chuckled at his bluntness. "Yeah I know that."

"Good, cause these guys are ruthless." Carter let out a low whistle.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Yeah I know come on we're not gonna win sitting here are we?" They smiled.

We ran out into the stadium screaming, the lights hitting us hard and the crowd roared. The cheerleaders had gone first and stand in the middle of the field doing flips and getting the crowd pumped like they're supposed to. I spotted America and she smiled at me while blowing me a kiss. I winked at her and stopped in front of coach on our side of the field.

We huddled together and coach spoke. "Alright boys here's what we're gonna do…"

(Due my lack of any knowledge of football expect basics i'm not gonna go into detail and, I know I'm a terrible supporter of my high school team XD. In my defense I still wear the theme colors.)

There were 2min left in the clock and we were down by 3 points. Me and the rest of the team were getting frustrated with the other team. They had no respect for the rules and had already hurt three of players forcing us to place someone else in.

I took a deep breath a nodded catching the ball and throwing it to James. Both teams ran towards our goal but I was closer, James saw me and threw the ball towards me I almost caught but I was tackled by another player. I hit the ground and blacked out for a few seconds. I heard the ref blow the whistle and I tried getting up but everything was numb and fiery pain shoot up the length of my arm. I heard coach asking me questions but I couldn't respond my head was still dizzy. Then two rough arms pulled me up and I was being walked somewhere. I slipped and I heard a soft voice yell. "Be gentle!" I looked up to find Ames walking in front me backwards her Pom poms long forgotten.

I mumbled something in coherent as they settled me down on the bench in the locker room. I leaned my head against the lockers, the throbbing long stopped but the pain in my arm has only intensified. "Max? Maxon? His many fingers am I holding up, man?" Carter held up three finger in front me and I glared.

"If you don't stop acting like I'm dying, you'll be the one on this bench."

Aspen sighed. "He's okay."

The whole team sighed as a doctor walked in. "Just to be sure that's why I'm here. And um…" he cleared his throat and spoke with a slightly shaky voice. "There is a young girl outside, who um would like to be let in and who frightens me more than I can imagine." He let a breathy laugh but it was obvious he was still scared.

I chuckled knowing America didn't know just how frightening she was. Just then the door slammed and the doctor jumped and quickly scurried away towards just as America stormed in.

"I'm sorry America but-" She walked up to coach a grabbed his collar pulling his face level with hers. He gulped.

Her eyes held a fire to them I had never seen before and it me tingle to think it was because she wanted to be with me. "I am going to sit down right there beside him and if you have something against that I honestly hope you no sort of attachment to your hands."

Coach looked at her eyes wide. When he realized she was serious he nodded vigorously and she released him roughly and keeled in front of me. Her hand cupped my cheek and I heard her voice in my head. "Are you okay? What am I saying of course you're not okay, your arms broken. Don't worry, you'll be okay." I think she said that last part for more her benefit than mine.

I watched curiously as she stood back and moved aside so the doctor, who was still terrified of her, could look at my arm. Right before he touched it, the pain stopped at once. And my arm felt just as it had before I'd been hit. I glanced at America and saw her eyes turn blue. She gave a soft smile and nodded, I smiled back.

The doctor looked me over,and after not finding anything he turned back to coach and addressed him. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong, I assume his black out was just because he hit his head too hard. And I'd suggest he doesn't play the rest of the game, but" he turned to look at me. "If you're really feeling up to it you may, but if even the slightest thing feels wrong take a seat immediately."

I nodded and stood up, "I'm fine promise." The team cheered and coach breathed a sigh of relief. I chuckled as they all ran out to the field. I stretched and the only two people left in the locker room were me and America.

I looked at her. "Pretty sure you made that doctor pee his pants." She laughed.

"What can I say I don't let people tell me what I can and can't do." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer by her waist.

"Yeah, well then I'll be sure not to." She hummed in response as I fitted my lips to hers. I pulled away after a few seconds before I did something that'd maybe cost us the game. "Come on, since I have a magical mermaid girlfriend I'm pretty sure I can play this game tonight."

She giggled. "Me too." She took my hand and we walked out together.

I ran across the field and everything just went dead. I couldn't hear the screams of the crowd of anything around me. It was like everything was in slow motion. Someone came in front of me I don't know who all I knew was he was blocking my path. He jumped for me and dropped sliding under him and reaching our goal just as the buzzers went off ending the game and giving us 4 points. I jumped up and threw the ball down as the team came running towards me. Everything was just a mix of sweat, screaming, laughter and bunch of noogies and clapping of backs and stuff. Someone even came up behind me and dumped the water bucket on my head. I laughed and shook my head like a dog, wetting everyone around me. And hand wrapped around meh collar and my lips were smashed against soft pink ones. I smiled into her kiss and pulled back staring into excited blue eyes. She screams something but I don't hear it at all.

"What!" She goes to re say her sentence but I'm suddenly lifted up onto someone's shoulders and she is too. She laughs and clutches Aspen who put her on his shoulder. I look under me to see Carter and James holding me up on each if their shoulders. I laugh and glance at America she's looking at me, eyes shining with something I can't place.

It hits me right then and there that I have to tell her. No matter what I have to tell her I love her or I'll break if u don't. _Homecoming, I'll tell her then. Even if she doesn't feel the same I need to tell her._

 _I have to tell her I love her._

 _So y'all prob hate me right me now and I'm not for useless excuses so I apologized but don't worry I'm back now and have experience with Homecoming dances since we had ours Saturday(it was awesome, although I slept for almost 12 hours straight afterwards). Sorry for any typos but I just wanted to get this up._

 _Love ya ;)_


End file.
